Changes
by vjd
Summary: SEQUEL to Old Friends, New Enemies & The Monster Within. The Cullen's move to Denali, but thier time there is anything but peaceful. With a wedding, old friends, and Victoria still at large things are anything but perfect for Edward and Bella. R
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Previously- 

_I smiled warmly at him sliding from the couch to kneel in front of him. I gently freed one of my hands and placed it to his face. He leaned into my touch never breaking eye contact with me. "Yes Edward. I will marry yo…" Before I finished my sentence Edward's lips were on mine kissing me with more passion than I had ever known. He pulled me close and ran his hands through my hair as he parted his lips slightly taking in my scent. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer craving the feel of his body against mine._

_He was mine forever. Nothing would ever part us again. I was not a fool. I knew that things were not settled with the werewolves, and Victoria was still out there. But in that moment nothing else mattered. I was going to be with the love of my life forever. Life was perfect. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as I had agreed to marry Edward Alice came bursting into our room, to Edward's annoyance. She had 'seen' the whole thing and wanted to be the first to congratulate us. Unfortunately our joy was short lived. There were pressing matters to discuss. After several heated family discussions it was decided that we would leave Forks for good. It was the only way to truly be rid of the werewolves once and for all.

I sat silently on the couch looking around Edward's room that had somehow morphed into mine as well. I marveled at all the memories one small room could hold, good and bad. I closed my eyes, as I lay back on the couch face down engrossed in my thoughts. We would be leaving this place tomorrow possibly forever. Part of me was excited to start over new. A bigger part of me was sad mourning the life I had made for myself. This place held the last remnants of my human life, and it was harder than I thought it would be for me to leave it behind once and for all. I had long since come to grips with my new existence as the living dead, but still a small part of me mourned my former life. Instinctively I knew I would always miss it and wondered what could have been if I had not come to Forks.

I felt a strong set of arms encircle my waist lifting me from the couch bringing me out of my reverie.

I smiled keeping my eyes closed. "Hello."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he placed me lovingly in his lap tucking my head under his chin. He encircled my body with his arms holding me close.

I sighed opening my eyes. "Nothing terribly important." I replied coyly.

"Are you sure? You seemed lost in thought."

I could hear the concern in his voice. I didn't want him to worry about me, so I quickly turned in his lap to meet his gaze. "I'm sure." I said firmly placing my hands on either side of his face as I leaned up to gently kiss him on the lips.

I smiled warmly as I pulled away.

He smiled my favorite smile. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"It will be nice to see everyone again." I qualified being as truthful as I could be. We were moving to Denali to lay low for a few months before we found a more permeate place to live. I had much to thank the Denali clan for and was excited by the prospect of staying with them under better circumstances.

"Hmm. They are good friends." Edward agreed as he bent his head kissing me slowly along my neck.

"Are you excited?" I breathed closing my eyes as I felt his tongue trace seductively along my collarbone.

He shrugged slightly as he moved his mouth back up my neck and traced my jaw with his lips. My breathing had become shallow as I raised one hand to the nape of his neck massaging him with my fingers as the other twisted in his hair.

"Edward." I barely whispered just before our lips crashed together. I moaned softly as he deepened the kiss wrapping his hands around my back pulling me to him making escape impossible. I lowered my hand at his neck and slipped it deftly under his shirt as I explored the contours of his back. I marveled at the feel of his skin, the perfection of his body.

Slowly he pulled away looking deep into me eyes. "I love you." He said softly as he brought his hands to my face tracing every line with his fingertips.

"I know." I grinned.

"I have something for you. Something I have been meaning to give you for a while now, but never seemed to find the right time." His eyes were dancing with excitement. I furrowed my brows at him as he smiled hugely removing me from his lap.

"What is it?" I asked confused as he set me back down on the couch.

He said nothing as he walked to a table near his stereo and removed something small placing it in his hands before he turned back around to face me. He smiled brightly at my expression as I stared at him perplexed. I could not imagine what he had to give me.

He sat down fluidly next to me and grinned. "It was my mother's." He said simply as he reached over and placed a small black box on my right leg.

I gazed at him still confused and in awe of what it could possibly be. Edward hardly ever talked of his human life, but I knew he had been very close to his mother. It had to be something very special to him to have kept it all these years.

"Well open it." He encouraged nudging my leg softly with his leg.

I turned my attention to the small box sitting in front of me and hesitantly reached out to grab it. It was soft to the touch, velvet, I noticed as I ran my fingers over the top. I suddenly felt nervous as I placed my fingers into position to lift the lid. I stole a quick glace at Edward, biting my lip anxiously, before I turned back to the small box in my hands opening the lid slowly.

I gasped as I caught sight of the hidden treasure inside. My eyes widened as I took in the most stunning ring I had ever seen. Cautiously I reached in and stroked it with my fingertips. The center was a long oval diamond set with slanting rows of round diamonds. The band was gold and narrow.

"Do you like it?" I heard him ask anxiously as he waited for my reaction.

"It's beautiful Edward." I managed to choke out my eyes never leaving the ring.

He chuckled softly. "Let's see if it fits." He stated as he gently took the ring box from my hands. I watched as he delicately took the ring from the box taking my left hand in his.

"A perfect fit." He remarked as he slid the ring into place on my hand. He brought my left hand to his lips kissing the ring that now belonged to me.

"Thank you." I heard him softly whisper as he reached up with his other hand to gently stroke my hair.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "For what?" I asked.

"For saying yes." He leaned foreword and gently kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled. "Thank _you_ for asking." I replied as I gazed once more at the ring on my hand.

I looked up to find him staring at me closely. His eyes were filled with so much joy and love it left me breathless. He cupped my face in his hands and gently stroked my cheeks with his thumbs as a grin spread across his face. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips lingering there for a moment before he pulled away.

"So." He began pausing.

"So…What?"

"Have you thought about it, our wedding I mean? Do you know what you want?"

I paused briefly before answering. Truthfully I hadn't given it much thought. We had eternity after all. I certainly was in rush to get married. As a human it had never been something that I wanted. Even now it was not something I sought after. I was never one who enjoyed the spotlight and would be happy eloping. I never enjoyed going to them when I was human. Truth be told, I hated them.

"Well…" I hesitantly began afraid of disappointing him. "I haven't given it too much thought. I mean with everything going on I haven't had much time." I hedged shrugging my shoulders.

"H-have you? I mean do you know what you want?"

He shrugged smiling. "It does not matter to me as long as you are my wife."

I smiled pleasantly surprised by his answer. "So you wouldn't mind not having a wedding and maybe eloping instead?" I asked raising my eyebrows while biting my lip nervously.

He smiled reassuringly and kissed the tip of my nose. "Not in the least. If that is what you want, and feel comfortable with. That is what we shall do."

I sighed relieved by his answer. "Are you sure?" I questioned bringing my hands up to rest on top of his. "You don't mind not having a big wedding with everyone there?"

I felt bad knowing how close he was to his family and how much he loved them. It would only be natural to want to share something this big with them. I looked down as I awaited his answer feeling guilty for even suggesting such a thing.

"Bella, love." He whispered waiting for me to meet his gaze before he continued. "They will understand. As long as we are happy they will be happy. I don't need a big affair. I just want it to be official, that you are mine and I am yours forever." I could hear and feel the truthfulness of his words and was relieved.

I beamed at him. How had I gotten so lucky? "If you're really sure." I said sternly staring deeply into eyes searching for any hint of hesitation. "We shall elope then."

"It's settled." He confirmed leaning forward capturing my lips with his. I kissed him back eagerly pouring out all the love I had for him into that one precious kiss.

He pulled away slowly grinning. "Do you have a date?"

"You're not supposed to plan these things. We won't be truly eloping if we do." I explained not really wanting to commit to a time so soon.

He chuckled dropping his head and shaking it slowly back and forth. "Fair enough." He lifted his head abruptly raising an eyebrow at me. "I don't want to wait too long."

I simply nodded my head in agreement unsure of what 'too long' meant to him, and really not wanting to find out. There was nothing wrong with a long healthy engagement in my book.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Day dawned all too soon for my liking. There was not much to take and pack. I learned that when the Cullen's move and start over they truly start over leaving almost everything behind. Edward had only a small box of items he was taking with him leaving all else behind. I really had nothing to bring, everything of importance to me was at my old house in Phoenix or at Charlie's in Forks. Even then there wasn't too much I wanted. I packed a simply black bag with a few items of clothing and sighed knowing Alice would be angry if I packed any more.

Actually Alice had been acting strangely all day. She seemed to be avoiding me, glaring whenever I would catch her eye. I was beginning to think I had upset her in some way, but when I questioned Edward he simply smiled and told me not to worry about it.

"Are you ready?" His musical voice called from the doorway.

I turned my head and smiled at him. He was so beautiful. I took one last look around the room soaking it everything trying to commit every last detail to memory. I sighed once again looking back at Edward.

"Ready." I verified walking slowly over to meet him.

He reached for my hand and gave it a gently squeeze. "This is for the best. You'll see. A new start is just what we need."

I nodded in agreement as we left our room behind and walked down the stairs hand in hand. Everyone was already outside fluttering around preparing to leave. Since Denali was relatively close, and I was still new we would be driving instead of flying. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were to ride in the Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie were taking his jeep with Carlisle and Esme.

I was surprised to see Rosalie's BMW out front with Alice already seated in the passenger seat. I gave her a questioning look in which she pursed her lips in reply. I turned to Edward and frowned.

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "She doesn't want to ride with us. She's upset right now."

I let my shoulders fall and pulled my eyebrows together. "Why?"

He turned his gaze to Alice and narrowed his eyes. "It's really none of her business. She's being completely childish about the whole thing." He spat out.

I turned to see her reaction and caught her sticking her tongue out at Edward before turning her head away and crossing her arms across her chest.

I was twice as confused as before. I yanked on Edward's hand forcing him to look back at me and demanded. "What whole thing?"

He sighed again defeated obviously not wanting to explain. "She 'saw' our conversation last night. She's upset because she doesn't want us to elope."

"Oh." I replied quietly stealing a quick glance at Alice. She was staring at me with a soft pout on her lips her eyes wide pleading with me. The look was heartbreaking, and I felt a pang of guilt run through me as I turned back to Edward.

"I didn't mean to upset her, or anyone. If it's really a problem…I mean I guess we could change things…" I trailed off dropping my head.

Before I knew what was happening I felt myself being crushed by two very small stone arms. "Thank you Bella." I heard Alice chirp from behind me as she continued to hold me close.

"Alice." I looked up to see Edward staring menacingly at her a low growl building in his chest. "This is Bella's decision not yours. What she says goes. We are eloping." He insisted firmly.

I felt her arms slowly release me and suddenly she was in front of me again with pleading eyes. She clasped her hands in front of her and started jumping up and down in place. "Please. Please. Please. Please Bella. Please. Think of what it will mean to everyone. Please." She chanted.

I tore my eyes from her pitiful face and looked at Edward. He was glaring at her bouncing figure obviously annoyed. "Edward." I said softly. She was breaking my resolve with each plea and she knew it.

He growled louder taking my hand and pulling me from the porch as he led me to the Volvo, Alice in toe. He opened my door for me and helped me inside as he shut the door and began helping the rest of the family. She danced gracefully to the back door and slid inside.

I turned in my seat to look at her. "I thought you weren't riding with us?"

She totally ignored my question asking her own instead. "Why don't you love me Bella?"

"I do love you Alice. You are my sister."

"Then why did I see you eloping last night with Edward?" She growled.

"Alice. Please try to understand." I pleaded as she continued to pout. "I don't like lots of attention. It's just easier. I-I-I don't like weddings. I never have."

She didn't say anything for a long time, and I thought I might have gotten through to her. I gently reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away before I made contact.

I sighed. "Alice come on don't be like this. If it's really important to you, you can come." I tried to bargain with her. I hated knowing I had upset her.

She turned back to look at me with wide eyes. Her face was completely innocent and angelic. "How much do you love me Bella?" She asked.

"A lot. You are my best friend." I confirmed.

Her eyes instantly turned pleading as her eyebrows shot up, "Please let me do you wedding Bella, Please? I promise to keep it simple. Please. Please." She started pleading with me again and my heart sank.

"Alice." I sighed. She was breaking me down. Just before I was about to give in I turned to see Edward opening the drivers side door and sit down.

I turned back to find Alice smiling triumphantly at me. "Thank you Bella." She sang.

"I didn't agree to anything." I confirmed for both her and Edward's benefit.

"Oh but you will." She said as she escaped the car quickly before Edward or I could say anything.

I turned back around stunned as I stared out the windshield. How did she do it? I felt Edward's hand gently caress my cheek. I glanced over at him and saw him smiling.

"Eloping." He confirmed.

I smiled back at him not entirely convinced that was what was going to happen anymore.

He turned the key in the ignition and sped down the winding driveway. I took one last look at the place that had been my home as it disappeared in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

The ride to Denali was relatively quiet. Edward tried his best to assure me that I did not under any circumstances need to give into Alice. He was perfectly content with us eloping, and again assured me that everyone else besides Alice was too.

We stayed on back roads avoiding contact with humans as much as possible. Of course that meant that we would arrive much later to Denali than everyone else. Edward assured me it was just a precaution, and he didn't mind. I felt bad knowing I was holding him up, but thankful he was willing to go out of his way to keep temptations out of my way. I would need to hunt once I got to Denali. It had been a while and I could feel the thirst burning in the back of my throat.

It was a two-day drive for humans, a mere 24 hours for vampires. Edward and I arrived in little under a day and a half. Emmett was on the front porch as we pulled up to the familiar looking house grinning broadly. The house looked just as warm and inviting as it had to me the first day I saw it. I smiled back jumping from the car the instant it stopped flying into Emmett's awaiting arms. He picked me up swinging me around once.

He chuckled. "Nice to see you kid. What took you so long?" He joked setting me down and ruffling my hair.

Edward was already at my side grinning at our exchange. "Nice to see you too Emmett."

Emmett lightly patted Edward on the back. "Come on. Everyone is already inside."

We walked into the house to find everyone talking quietly in the living room. I smiled as I looked around pleased to see everyone again. Carmen instantly came to my side and hugged me close. "It's nice to see you again Bella, and under better terms."

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. I made my way around the room saying a quick hello to Eleazar, Kate and Irina. I paused briefly as I stopped in front of Tanya noticing that she seemed pre-occupied. She was staring at something across the room and I silently followed her gaze to see what it was. I was surprised to find her staring at Edward and his brothers as they laughed and joked together. I looked quickly between them again wondering what had captured her interests so intently.

Shrugging I reached forward and placed my hand on her shoulder lightly. She instantly looked up at me her face blank. "Nice to see you again Tanya." I said smiling.

She smiled warmly back. "Yes. It's good to see everyone again." She got up taking my hand from her shoulder, and for the first time noticed the ring that now graced my left hand. She shot a quick glance at Edward then back at my hand before releasing me. "If you'll excuse me." She smiled one last time before exiting.

I watched her as she left the room. I had a strange feeling something wasn't right. I quickly dismissed my thoughts. I didn't know her very well at all. It's not like we had ever talked that much before. I barely knew her, who was I to judge what was normal behavior for her or not?

Edward came up behind me just then and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his holding them in place.

He dropped his head so that his lips brushed softly against my ear causing me to shiver. "Let's go investigate our room." He purred suggestively.

I was thankful I couldn't blush as I looked around knowing everyone had heard exactly what Edward had said. I caught Jasper's eye as he raised an eyebrow at me grinning knowingly. I rolled my eyes untangling myself from Edward holding only his hand as I led him out of the room. I could swear I heard snickering as we walked up the stairs together.

Once we reached the top I pivoted quickly on my heel to glare at Edward. "Did you have to do that?" I complained softly.

He looked down at me with innocent eyes, a little too innocent. "Do what?" He asked.

I frowned and sighed. "Which room is ours?"

He reached down lifting me into his arms and carried me to the last door at the end of the hallway. Without setting me down he opened the door to reveal a room very similar to the one I had stayed in previously. This room was exactly the same except for the color. Everything was different hues of blue. It was quite soothing actually.

He gracefully walked over to the bed setting me down pulling away playfully as I tried to wrap my arms around him. I crossed my arms across my chest and stuck my bottom lip out pouting as he stood in front of me laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him. If that's the way he wanted it, then fine two can play at this game. I silently got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom ignoring him the entire time. I walked into the bathroom and turned to shut the door finding him standing right before me with a smug expression on his face. I again ignored him shutting the door. Just before the door clicked shut I saw him shot his foot in my way stopping me. 'Fine' I thought, 'if that's how he really wants it'. I walked away from the door, clearly hearing it open widely as I reached the tub turning the shower on. I leaned forward adjusting the water temperature. When it was perfect I slowly began un-buttoning my blouse completely aware of his presence in the room. I could feel his eyes boring into my back as my fingers made quick progress. I smirked as I heard his breathing catch and become uneven as I slowly began to slip my blouse from my shoulders allowing it to fluidly fall to the floor. I was wearing a tank top underneath and began un-tucking it from my pants. Just as I had the ends of the shirt in my hands, ready to raise it over my head, I felt his arms wrap around me stopping me.

"Bella. What are you doing?" He asked in a low uneven voice.

"I'm taking a shower." I responded as innocently as I could.

He turned me around to look at me and I could see the fire in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes slightly at me raising his eyebrows. "Now?" He asked unbelievingly.

I nodded my head and gently pushed him backwards until he was no longer in the bathroom. "Yes. Now if you will excuse me." I stated, shutting the door in his surprised face.

I giggled quietly to myself as I walked back over to the water removing my shirt. I took an extra long shower just to torture him as long as I could. I dried off swiftly realizing the flaw in my plan. I had forgotten clean clothes. I exited the bathroom hesitantly with only a small towel wrapped around me. As soon as I opened the bathroom door I felt myself being lifted into Edward's arms as his lips crashed into mine. He placed me once again onto the bed never breaking our kiss pressing his body close to mine. Forgetting my lack of attire I brought my hands around to twine in his hair pulling him closer still.

He pulled away slowly sweeping his eyes over my body and grinned. "You are such a tease." His voice was thick and husky.

I swallowed hard as his eyes full of longing bore into mine causing my stomach to twist. "I learned from the best." I finally answered breathlessly.

He growled playfully kissing me hard and deep one last time before he got up placing my small black bag beside me on the bed. "Change." He commanded. "Before I lose all control." He added. "Meet me downstairs once you're ready. We're going hunting." He explained in a controlled voice as he left the room.

I leaned up on my elbows catching my breath as I stared at the door he just left through. I fell back down on the bed spreading my arms out exasperated. I didn't know if I would be able to wait for marriage anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Stepheine Meyer

I made my way downstairs after I changed pulling my hair back in a ponytail. I heard laughing from the porch and froze as I saw who it was. Tanya and Edward were standing close together talking. She had her hand resting on his arm. There was nothing terribly wrong with the encounter. But the way she looked at him and touched him…it was so…so…_intimate_. I stared wide-eyed at them for a few minutes, as my breathing grew more rapid. I was so confused. Suddenly Edward turned his head in my direction and the smile I loved the most spread across his face. I smiled meekly in return commanding my legs to move forward.

As I approached I watched as Tanya let her hand slide slowly down his arm before pulling away. As soon as I was in reach he grabbed for me and pulled me close.

"Are you ready?" He asked cheerfully.

I looked up at him and nodded. The feelings coursing through me I knew were irrational, but I couldn't help what I was feeling at the moment. I felt betrayed, angry, hurt, and jealous. What had been happening? Why had she touched him that way? Why had he allowed it? What was their history?

"Tanya's going to join us." He stated as we walked down the porch with his arm around me.

I smiled hesitantly at her as we took off running. As we entered the woods I reached for his hand and held it tightly not wanting him to leave my sight. I breathed in all the different smells trying to calm myself as we raced through the trees. Soon we were miles away from the house. My mind turned to more primitive needs as the smells of the forest assaulted my senses. I caught the scent of a bear to my right and took off on the hunt. Within minutes he was mine. I quickly finished him off relieved that the fire in my throat had been satisfied for now.

I got up looking for Edward, but did not find him. He must have found his own game I reasoned as I took off in search of him. I found him a few feet away finishing up his own kill and smiled. There were four dead caribou next to him. He must have been thirsty. Just then a strawberry blonde head shot up from one of the animals and I gasped. There was Tanya feasting beside him. An unreasonable pang of jealousy shot through me and I quickly shook my head dismissing it. There was nothing wrong with this picture. How many times before had I seen him feasting with others? I, myself, would hunt with Emmett occasionally. I was being childish and stupid. Tanya was a friend, had been a very good friend to us all. I pushed my feelings away as I walked to his side.

I reached put for his hand helping him to his feet. "Ready?"

"Let's go." He said as he leaned down kissing me softly on the lips.

I turned and smiled warmly at Tanya. "Are you coming?"

"I think I might stay and catch a few more. You two go on ahead." She insisted before she took off running in the other direction.

"So," he purred in my ear, "where were we before you had to change to hunt?"

I slipped playfully out of his clutches laughing as I turned to run. He caught up to me quickly eyeing me hungrily.

Edward and I quickly made our way home and raced up to our room. The instant the door was shut his lips were on mine. Slowly I walked him backwards towards the bed as my hands ran freely over his chest. The back of his legs hit the bed and I pulled away smirking, pushing him roughly back onto the bed. His hands caught me as he was falling back pulling me on top of him. I sat up straddling his hips as my hands reached down pulling the hem of his shirt up ever so slowly. Leaning down I placed soft wet kisses along the muscles in his abdomen. Slowly I ran circles with my tongue around his belly button causing him to arch his back in response. I enjoyed the feel of his skin against mine, as I pushed his shirt higher and higher. He lifted his upper body minutely allowing me to lift his shirt over his head. My lips found his the instant his shirt was off, and I threw it carelessly across the room. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip demanding entrance and he readily complied. His hands ran down the sides of my body resting at my hips as he pulled me harder against him. We moaned together at the sensation. Before I knew what was happening he flipped me over. My arms were held with one hand over my head as he explored my neck with his lips. I hissed as I felt his other hand run under my shirt and between my breasts. His lips returned to mine and he kissed me roughly and deeply. I managed to wiggle one hand free running it along his spine teasing softly.

He pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped my legs around him pulling myself close to him. I ran kisses along his jaw pausing briefly at his ear as I nibbled and sucked my way back to his neck. I felt his hands run under my shirt and begin to lift it up. I pulled back slightly raising my arms as my shirt was lifted from my body. He stared at me for a while taking me in, his hands never ceasing as they roamed freely across my back and abdomen. I leaned into him kissing his shoulder and running my hands along his back. I began rocking ever so gently in his lap causing him to tense. I heard him whisper my name as he moaned softly capturing my face with his hands as he kissed me deeply. We had never gone this far before, but I was ready. I wanted this. I wanted him, needed him more than anything. I gradually trailed my fingers down his chest resting on the band of his jeans. I ran my fingers beneath the band slowly back and forth as my rocking continued. I head him hiss in my ear as he kissed me at the hollow there. I began to un-button his pants reaching for the zipper.

Suddenly I felt myself alone on the bed. I looked up in surprise to find Edward on the other side of the room with his head down. I stared at him with a hurt expression on my face not understanding what I had done wrong.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered as the minutes passed.

He breathed in deeply exhaling slowly as he shook his head slowly back and forth. I felt exposed and reached for the blankets pulling them up around me as he walked slowly back towards the bed.

He sat down on the far edge still not meeting my gaze with his back to me. "Bella." His voice sounded strained, and rough.

I was tense frozen in place as I waited for him to continue.

"I thought you wanted to wait." He asked after a few more minutes had passed.

"I changed my mind. I'm ready now." I whispered. I wasn't sure what I was feeling as I sat there staring at his back. It was an emotion I could not readily identify. I felt like crying, and yelling at him all at the same time.

"Do you think that's really wise?" He questioned roughly.

I sat up straighter squaring my shoulders feeling hurt. I got up swiftly and raced to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I slid down the door rolling into a ball on the floor as I began to cry tearlessly as quietly as I could. Rejection washed through me as I lay staring at the tub in front of me.

There was a soft knock on the door but I ignored it.

"Bella." He voice was soft and repentant as he knocked again from the other side.

"What?' I asked barely above a whisper afraid to talk louder for fear my voice might crack.

"Let me in please?" He pleaded. He sounded so sad, and my heart broke knowing I had caused him this pain.

I got up and made my way to the tub turning on the water. "I want to take a bath." I lied. "I got dirty from the hunt. I'm fine really." I tried to assure him.

"Please?" I heard him ask again.

I didn't answer as I watched the water twirl around in the tub. After a long time I heard him sigh in defeat and leave the room. I shut the water off and stared down at it allowing my fingers to run through the warm water making small ripples.

I dropped my head in my hands in frustration. What was wrong with me? I knew he wasn't truly rejecting me. He was only trying to make me happy, and do what I wanted. Why did I have to feel this way? Why did I have to feel so absurdly hurt? I growled in frustration as I let the water drain from the tub. I needed to talk to him.

I sighed as I opened the door. I looked around expecting to find him there waiting for me, but he wasn't anywhere. I grabbed my shirt from where Edward had flung it earlier and went downstairs in search for him. I stopped near the library where I head soft voices. I listened closer realizing they belonged to Tanya and Edward. They were alone again. I hesitantly made my way to the doorway and peeked inside. There I found them sitting close together on a couch lost in conversation. They looked so close…so friendly…a little too friendly. My breathing hitched as I watched her reach out and run her fingers through his hair as she tried to tame his wild mane, Edward laughing in return. What the hell was going on?!

I slowly backed away as my breathing grew more rapid. My eyes locked with Edward's as he turned to see who was at the door, the naked hurt and confusion plain on my face. I shook my head slowly back and forth as I continued to back away.

"Bella." I heard him call almost in relief as I turned away. Without really thinking about it I started to run not bothering to look back.

Once I was sure no one had followed me I stopped running falling to the ground. Great sobs wracked my body as I began to process what had happened. What was he thinking allowing her to touch him like that? Is that what he wanted? She was tall blonde and beautiful, more beautiful than me for sure. She defiantly looked better next to him than I did. There had to be something I was missing, but what?

I sat up as my sobbing ceased trying to concentrate. I wracked my brain trying to remember anything I had been told, was there anything I had over looked? Tanya had always been distant around me, but I never really thought much of it. I had always assumed that was just the way she was around people she didn't know, but was it? She was friendly enough to everyone else. She always seemed to be staring at Edward whenever he was around, always dismissing herself from the room if he was anywhere near me as if it bothered her somehow. The looks she gave him were more than just friendly-she looked at him…_longingly_…like a lover would look at their mate.

I growled loudly in frustration clenching my hands into fists. How had I missed it before? How had I over looked so much? Did she love him? Had he once shared affections with her? I angrily reached out to a tree uprooting it and slamming it into a nearby boulder smashing it into pieces. Fear gripped me as the prospect of losing Edward once again hit me. The hole that had been healed began to burn around the edges as I imagined my life without him. I fell to my knees closing my eyes as I dropped my head in my hands. Maybe this is why he had refused me. Was he trying to let me down easy?

I snapped my head up as I heard someone approach. There before me stood a very cautious looking Edward. I glared at him menacingly too hurt to speak.

"Bella. Please let me explain." He began as he slowly made his way to my side.

"There's nothing to explain." I spat out as I got to my feet.

He sighed, "Please just hear me out."

I growled warningly at him as he continued to walk closer to me. "If I were you I'd stop right there."

He froze where he was pleading with his eyes for me to just listen, but I felt too betrayed and had questions of my own that needed answering.

"What's going on Edward, with you and Tanya?" I clarified.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Nothing." He said quickly.

I scoffed as I instantly felt he was not telling the truth. "Have you forgotten that I can tell when you are lying?"

He dropped his head running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if _Tanya_ would appreciate you messing up your hair after she fixed it for you." I infused as much venom as I could into her name as he looked up at me frozen in place.

I waited patiently for him to answer folding my arms across my chest staring him down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his eyes burning with sincerity. "When we lived here before moving to Forks Tanya expressed some interest in me, but I declined." He hurriedly added. "I only saw her as a _friend_. As I do now." He stressed.

I rolled my eyes. "Friends don't act the way you two do, not unless there is something there." I said looking away not wanting him to see the hurt on my face.

"There is nothing there." He stated firmly. "I love _you_. I have only loved you, and will only love you. Forever."

I wanted to believe him so badly, but I was having a hard time. "Earlier?" I whispered trying to keep the pain from my voice.

He was at my side then crushing me to his chest. "Oh Bella. Know that I want you too! I was just trying to keep you from doing something you would regret later on. I want to be with you more than anything, just you." He confirmed pulling me back to look in my eyes.

"Really?" I said softly knowing he was telling the truth and trying to allow myself to absorb all he was telling me.

"Of course, you silly girl. You are unbelievably tempting. You don't know how it tortures me having you so close, yet not close enough."

I smiled weakly feeling better, but still unsure.

"Please know that I love you above all else. I am so sorry for hurting you. I never meant any harm. Tanya was merely trying to cheer me up tonight."

"Ok."

"Do you forgive me?"

I nodded my head watching as a smile spread across his face. "Let's go back." He suggested leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips.

I allowed him to take my hand as we walked back to the house in silence. I had forgiven him, but still felt uneasy. Something still did not fit, and it was eating at me as I tried to figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Edward and I spent the night quietly in our room. I curled up with a few books and read, or pretended to read. Edward did the same. We didn't talk much on the way back to the house and stayed silent most of the night. I felt as though he was afraid to leave my side. Afraid of what I am not sure. But every time I would move, even in the slightest, I would catch him glance my way then return to his book. It was unnerving. Did he fear I would run away again? I suppose he had every right to feel that way. Whenever there seemed to be a problem my first instinct was to run, and run I did. I vowed never to act that way again. I needed to face my problems not run from them. Edward deserved better than that. To allow him to live in inconstant fear that I would leave again was cruel. I needed to set things right, and somehow earn his trust again.

I stared down at my ring on my left hand moving it back and forth with my thumb. It was so beautiful. It was overwhelming the love he seemed to have for me. How could I ever doubt that? I smiled remembering the joy on his face when I finally agreed to be his wife.

I stole a quick peek of Edward across the room, and smiled. His brows were furrowed as he stared at the pages before him. He seemed confused by something. I gracefully got up from where I was and silently walked over to his side placing my hand to his face. He flinched ever so slightly startled by my presence, then grinned leaning into my touch.

I looked deeply into his eyes saying nothing as my thumb stroked his cheek. His eyes seemed hesitant and there was sadness deep inside. My heart broke knowing I was most likely the cause.

"Edward." I started sitting down on the plush carpet in front of him. "I did a lot of thinking last night…and well…I'm sorry." I finished as sincerely as I could.

He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly moved my hand from the side of his face to cover his mouth. "Let me finish please."

He nodded in agreement taking my hand from his mouth and holding in tight in both of his. I looked down at our hands as I tried to figure out exactly what I wanted to tell him.

After several minutes I took a deep breath steadying myself afraid to look up to meet his gaze. "I want you to know how sorry I am for running from you yesterday. I know what that must do to you after what I did…" I trailed off in a low whisper. "I promised you I would never leave you again, and I meant it. I just got scared, and…I don't know…seeing you with her like that I just felt so…so…" I struggled for the right word to express my feelings, frowning as nothing came to my mind.

"Jealous." Edward said quietly with a smile in his voice.

I lifted my head up to search his face and found that he was grinning; his eyes were dancing with amusement. I yanked my hand roughly from his grasp annoyed that he found humor in the situation.

"Maybe." I shot back.

He reached out and pulled me to him. "Bella, you have to know that you have no need to be jealous."

I remained stiff in his arms as he tightened his hold on me. "Do I?" I said defensively. I pushed back away from him to look in his eyes. "I mean come on Edward. You can't be that blind." I said exasperated throwing my hands up in the air. "The way she looks at you. You're a mind reader for heaven's sake! You can't tell me she isn't thinking inappropriate thoughts about you." I challenged narrowing my eyes at him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

He reached out touching my shoulder but I shrugged him off. "No." I said curtly then sighed, "No." I muttered quietly as I turned my head away. "Maybe…" I shrugged. "I mean she is more your age, more experienced, she's defiantly much prettier than me. You might be better off…" I trailed off trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you dare." He growled almost angrily.

"What?" I whispered.

He reached forward cupping my chin in one of his strong hands pulling my face around to look at him. His face was stone hard, his eyes fierce. "I made my choice. You are all I ever want and could ever need. You are absolutely exquisite, beautiful inside and out. I don't ever want to hear you putting yourself down or comparing yourself to anyone ever again." His eyes softened as he pulled me close tucking my head under his chin. "There is _no _comparison to one such as you. Besides," he said his voice turning light "it's hardly fair to the others."

I sighed rolling my eyes. Though he was being absurd his words comforted me and made me feel more secure. I trusted him. It was _her_ I didn't trust. It had also not escaped my attention that he had not denied the fact that she was thinking things she shouldn't.

I pushed back from him slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips smiling. "I really am sorry. I promise not to run anymore. If something happens, we'll work it out together."

He smiled my favorite smiled. "That sounds good." He stated firmly cupping my face between his hands. "And there's no need to be sorry. I am just as much to blame as you."

Edward leaned in to kiss me, but just before his lips touched mine I heard a low growl build in his chest. I looked at him questioningly as I turned hearing a soft knock on our door.

"Go away." He growled.

The door opened revealing a very chipper looking Alice. "Oh don't be such a grouch." She replied smiling at us.

I smiled back as her wondering what she could possibly want.

"No." I heard Edward reply to something he must have heard in her mind.

Alice raised an eyebrow at him staring him down saying nothing that I could hear.

"I said no Alice."

I sighed annoyed. "Hello, still in the room remember? What are you two talking about?"

"Edward needs to go into town with the rest of us to get things that we need. You can't go because of all the humans. He's being stubborn about leaving you behind." She explained with a sour look in her face.

"I'm not leaving her. You can get the things we need without me."

"Edward, come on. We won't be gone that long. We'll be home later tonight. Carmen and the others will be here with her. She won't be alone." She added trying to persuade him.

"No."

Alice scowled at him stamping her foot down in defiance.

"Edward." I said smirking at the way Alice looked. "You should go. There's no need for you to stay cooped up here with me all day. You can get what we need and come right back." I smiled wickedly leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I promise to make your homecoming something you won't soon forget." I slowly stuck my tongue out into his ear and licked my way down to his ear lobe flicking it playfully before bringing it into my mouth to suck on it ever so gently. I felt him tense next to me as his breathing became uneven. I brought my lips back up to his ear and whispered, "If you don't go away there will be no homecoming."

I pulled away looking at him coyly as he narrowed his eyes at me. "You are evil." He sighed heavily, "fine, I'll go."

I heard Alice clap joyfully behind me and I stiffened. I had forgotten she was there. I quickly buried my head in Edward's chest feeling embarrassed. I felt him shake around me as his arms encircled my waist.

"Thank you Bella." Alice called as she left the room. "We leave in five minutes."

"Anything you want while I am in town?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice.

"No thank you. I think I will just sit here and read until you get back."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stood us both up.

"I'm certain Alice already has plans on what to get me for clothes. Even if she didn't I wouldn't want _you_ buying me anything like that." I said firmly feeling a little self-conscious at the thought of Edward picking out all my clothing. "That's all I really need, so I'm good."

I stretched up on my toes to kiss him lightly on the lips already missing him. He held me close for a few more minutes then sighed. "I have my cell if you think of anything."

"Have fun." I commanded as he left the room closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I went back to my book on the floor to read, but decided I wasn't really in the mood anymore. I didn't really know what to do with my day. After deliberating for a few minutes I decided to go see Carmen. I hadn't had a change yet to really talk to her since I arrived.

I swiftly made my way down the stairs looking throughout the house for her. I couldn't find her anywhere. I decided to try the front porch. I opened the door and stepped outside not seeing her right away. I looked around and for the first time took in the Alaskan beauty around me. Never had I seen such naked beauty before. The mountains were covered in snow absolutely majestic against the sky that seemed never ending. Brush grew up all around with hints of red, green, and orange. I closed my eyes to take in all that I could not see readily as I leaned back against the side of the house. I could hear a small stream near by. I could imagine how clear such a stream would be as if a mirror, pure and untouched by anything. A light breeze blew across my face and I marveled at how the air seemed to be so fresh and crisp. It was rejuvenating. A small involuntary smile crossed my lips as the beauty that surrounded me assaulted my senses brining me a feeling of calm.

I was abruptly brought out of my reverie as I heard a soft "Ahem," come from beside me. I shot my eyes open and looked to see Tanya standing a few feet away from me on the porch.

"Hello Bella. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's ok." I replied hesitantly unsure of what she wanted.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I think you may have gotten the wrong idea. He just seemed so upset. I was merely trying to cheer him up." She explained in a light voice.

"I know. Edward explained everything to me already." I answered a little more brusquely than I should have.

She smiled. She looked towards my left hand and raised her hand to me. "May I?"

I said nothing lifting my hand allowing her to take it into hers. She quietly examined my ring for a few minutes then dropped my hand. "It's beautiful."

"Yes."

"You two seem close, happy." She concluded.

"We are." I said resolutely trying to dispel any hopes she might have of being with Edward.

She smiled lightly. "Well I guess I'll see you around."

I stared after her as she made her way around the house. I wasn't sure where she went, nor did I care. I wanted so badly to call her back and demand to know what she was trying to do, and what her relationship with Edward truly was. I would be able to tell if she was lying right away, but I chickened out. I didn't want to cause problems. We wouldn't be staying that long. It was her house, and I didn't want to seem ungrateful to her for allowing us to stay.

I sighed pushing away from the side of the house as I went back to my room. I decided to do what I had originally planned, and read until Edward returned. I grabbed a few books and brought them to the bed as I curled up drawing the blankets around me and began to read.

After the third book I stretched out lying back against the plush pillows that surrounded me and closed my eyes. If someone had walked in on me they would have thought that I was sleeping. I laid very still thinking, and remembering a variety of things both good and bad. I wondered about the wedding. Where and when would we get married? Would Alice really get her way? Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if she did, as long as it was just us. I tried picturing myself in a long flowing wedding dress, surrounded by our family as I walked down the isle to Edward. I sighed mentally. It just wasn't me. No part of that picture appealed to me.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me tight. I smiled opening my eyes to find Edward's face mere inches from my own.

"You're back early." I muttered happily.

"You looked so peaceful just now. What were you thinking about?" He questioned as he brought his hand up to stroke my hair.

I smiled sheepishly a little embarrassed to answer. "Truthfully?"

"Of course."

"Our wedding."

"What about it?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "I was just wondering if Alice was really going to get her way. I tried to picture it." I admitted.

"And what exactly did you picture?" His voice turning curious.

"The usual. White dress, people, flowers. But it just didn't seem right."

He frowned and I quickly tried to explain. "I just mean a traditional style wedding isn't me. I'm just not that kind of girl I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Did you miss me?" I asked quickly before he could question me further blatantly trying to change the subject.

He smirked at my obvious attempt before he answered. "Of course." He smiled mischievously as he continued. "You know I had been promised a homecoming to never forget, and have yet to receive it."

"I see." I breathed wrapping my arms around his neck resting my forehead to his. "And what exactly did you expect Mr. Cullen?"

I felt his hands run slowly up and down my back as he slipped one slowly under my shirt pulling me closer to him. His eyes were filled with longing as he leaned down slowly to press his lips to mine.

Right before our lips met I pulled away grinning. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

His eyes danced with amusement as they filled with hunger. I felt him pull me to him roughly and crash his lips to mine taking my breath away. I moaned softly as I instantly melted into him as his body melded to mine. He pulled away all too soon and smiled. "You're my kind of girl." Then captured my lips one more time in an amazing kiss.

"Did you get everything you needed?" I managed to ask after I had caught my breath.

He smirked obviously pleased he had affected me that way and sat up. I instantly felt the loss of not having him next to me and frowned.

He laughed at my expression. "I got something for you."

I leaned up on my elbows still frowning. "I told you I didn't need anything." I reminded him.

"I know." He said smugly. He reached over next to the bed retrieving a bag. He took out several books claiming that I had to be in desperate need of something new to read. I thanked him and started to skim through a few.

"There's one more Bella."

I looked at him confused as I watched him pull a small velvet bag out. I froze knowing it had to be some kind of jewelry.

"Edward you didn't." I said disapprovingly.

"I saw this and thought of you." He said unashamed.

I sighed taking the bag from his hand. I slowly began to open the drawstrings and gasped. There inside was the most exquisite, unique bracelet I had ever seen. I gently lifted it from the bag my jaw dropping slightly as the light fully illuminated its features. It was a silver and gold twist cuff bracelet. On either side there were Topaz, White Sapphires, Aquamarine, and Lolite gems almost creating a flower pattern of sorts. It must have cost him a small fortune.

"Edward." I whispered as I twisted it in the light watching the light reflect off the many gems.

"Do you like it?" He asked anxiously.

I looked up at him a little stunned. "It's amazing. But…" I said shaking my head.

"Please." He said taking the bracelet from my hands and sliding it on my wrist.

I looked down noticing how the gems contrasted nicely with my skin and frowned. "It's too much."

"Nothing is too much for you."

"I have nothing to wear it with, and no where to go that would require such jewelry."

"We'll just have to change that."

"Edward." I said sternly.

"Please Bella for me?" He was not playing fair. How could I resist him when he pleaded with me like that?

I sighed looking back at my wrist. "It is pretty."

He pulled me to him smiling triumphantly leaning down pressing his lips to my ear. "Not as pretty as you." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "You are not allowed to go shopping without me ever again. You can't seem to control yourself when you do."

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile in his voice.

The next few days past peacefully. Since our talk Tanya had made herself scarce which was just fine with me. I enjoyed the time I had to get to know Carmen and her family better. They were the nicest people, and I was really growing to love them. I could see why the Cullen's thought of them as such good friends. Alice was constantly after me to pick a date and allow her to plan a wedding for me. The only refuge I could find was when I was in my room alone with Edward. She didn't dare guilt trip me with him around. I found myself clinging to his side more than normal, but neither one of us seemed to mind that much.

It was time to hunt again. I hadn't hunted in four days and was getting terribly thirsty. We were all planning on going as a family since they needed to hunt as well. We were only a few miles in when I noticed Emmett freeze. Everyone seemed to freeze along with him in alarm wondering what could be wrong.

"Edward." I heard him growl his eyes narrowing. I turned to look at Edward to see a murderous look cross his face. I was so confused.

He turned to Jasper and Alice without even looking at me. "Take Bella back to the house." He commanded in a low deadly voice.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what's going on." I growled.

"Go now." Edward commanded completely ignoring me.

Jasper and Alice appeared at my sides grabbing for my arms. I slipped away from their grasps glaring at Edward.

"Edward." I said in a warning voice as I approached him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and explained quickly through clenched teeth. "Victoria is back and I need you safe while we follow her trail."

"I'm coming with you. You can't stop me." I said defiantly.

"No." His voice was hard void of emotion.

"I am not a child!" I yelled. Our faces were almost touching as I seethed. "You can not tell me what to do."

Edward lifted his gaze looking meaningfully over my head. Before I knew what was happening I felt a calm run through my body causing me to go limp. As I fell towards the ground Alice and Jasper grabbed my arms. I shook my head back and forth trying to clear my head to no avail. "Don't you dare…" I whispered as another wave washed through me incapacitating me totally. I tried to glare at Edward but found it almost impossible as wave upon wave of calm filled my body.

"You are in so much trouble Edward Cullen." I mumbled as angrily as I could.

He leaned forward to kiss me quickly on the forehead and I turned my head away. His face looked pained as he sighed before dashing off into the forest with the others following Victoria's scent.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

As soon as we were to the tree line, with the house in view, I felt Jasper's influence lift from me. I angrily struggled against them freeing myself.

"How dare he!" I yelled clenching my fists tightly together at my sides.

"Bella." Alice began in a soothing voice. That's all the incentive I needed to turn on my captures.

"Don't Bella me. How could you, both of you?" I demanded through clenched teeth, as I looked from Alice to Jasper.

"We were just trying to keep you safe." Alice stated firmly.

"Cause I'm the only one who needs protecting right? I didn't see Emmett forcing Rosalie away, or Carlisle insisting Esme leave." I sneered. I chuckled once humorlessly. "I'm sure if _Tanya_ had been there he would have been more than happy to have her along." I narrowed my eyes as I spat her name.

I felt a calm fall over me and I quickly turned to Jasper knowing full well he was trying to calm me, or worse incapacitate me again, and growled low warningly.

"Just listen." He said firmly staring me down. "I know you're mad. You don't have to have my talent to feel the anger pouring off you right now. But I need to tell you something first."

I glared at him pursing my lips waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not going try and justify what Edward did to you. He loves you more than you realize. I don't think you really understand the hell he went through when he thought he lost you, when you left for all those months. The pain he felt was crippling."

I closed my eyes as Jasper's words sunk into me, as wave upon wave of guilt flowed through me. I brought one hand to my face pressing my temples with my thumb and forefinger.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty." Jasper explained his voice softening. "The pain of losing you when you left was extreme, but pales in comparison to the pain he would feel if he lost you for good. If Victoria got to you and had her way with you…it's something Edward fears above all else."

I turned my head away staring off into the distance. "He still had no right." I said softly.

"That may well be. I just thought you should know where he was coming from." Jasper concluded. He reached out and gently touched my shoulder giving it a quick squeeze before heading back to the house.

"Bella." Alice began hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to be too hard on him. Jasper's right. He really does love you. He knows what it's like to lose you; he just can't go through that again. And there's no competition. Don't think I didn't catch your little remark about Tanya. She may wish for more, but he only has eyes for you. You have to know that."

"Do I? I really find it hard to believe that he would have prevented her from coming along." I said with distain. "I'm so sick of fighting, of feeling this way, like it's all in my head somehow. I know she's after him, but I seem to be the only one who sees it." I dropped my head and sighed heavily.

"I believe you Bella." Alice said as she put her hands up onto my shoulders. I snapped my head up to look at her with wide eyes. She smiled. "I do. But you can't stop fighting. Don't think for one moment she isn't fighting. You must fight back anyway you can. It will all work out. Trust me. You have what matters most, his love, don't ever forget that." She stressed raising her eyebrows.

I sighed. "What would you do Alice, if Jasper had done this to you? If Tanya was after him?" I questioned earnestly.

She paused briefly then sighed resigned. "I'd probably give him hell, and be just as jealous as you are." She replied with a smile.

"I promise not to be too hard on him, ok?"

She smiled giving me a quick hug then danced off towards the house leaving me alone with my thoughts. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I walked back to the house. I decided to sit on the front steps as I waited for their return. I sat with my head down resting my elbows on my knees as I folded my hands in front of me. Jasper and Alice had given me a lot to think about, but it did not totally alleviate the anger I felt. More than anger, I felt hurt. Hurt that he would treat me this way. Hurt that he had broken his promise to me. He had promised to treat me as his equal, but clearly he was incapable. No matter what Alice said I couldn't help think that he wouldn't have dared do what he did to me to Tanya. He humiliated me in front of everyone. How could he do this to me…again? Why didn't he trust me? I wanted to run, escape it all, but I couldn't. Even if he didn't keep his promise I would keep mine.

I sat quietly for a few more minutes before I heard them coming. I looked up with a blank face careful to keep my emotions under control. My eyes locked with Edward's briefly. I saw him tense slightly his eyes full of remorse. I looked away as they got closer rising to me feet.

"Did you find her?" I asked evenly.

"No. We lost her trail. She was not alone though. She had someone we did not know with her." Carlisle answered. I could see the concern on his face as he wondered whom she was working with.

I nodded. "Is it safe to hunt then?" I asked keeping my eyes only on Carlisle.

"It should be safe enough. I don't think she is anywhere near the area anymore."

"Emmett?" I asked again avoiding Edward's gaze. I could feel his eyes boring into me but I refused to look at him just yet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind going hunting with me? I still need to go."

I saw him shoot a quick glance towards Edward, and Edward nod ever so slightly in return. New anger boiled up inside me at the exchange.

"Sure Bella." Emmett answered.

I smiled tightly. "You know what Emmett? Could you wait here just a few minutes first? I need to speak with Edward. It will only take a moment."

He nodded in reply smirking slightly as he sat down on the porch steps. I glared at him and he instantly stopped smirking.

I turned to Edward and narrowed my eyes. "Might I have a word with you _alone_?"

He nodded once keeping his eyes locked with mine as I walked to him leading him far enough away for privacy. As soon as I thought we were out of ear shot I wheeled around facing him. His face was like stone clear of all emotion, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I was quiet for a long time too angry to speak. I simply glared at him clenching and unclenching my jaw. He was the first to speak.

"Bella I…" He started softly.

I shot my hand up quickly motioning for him to stop. "I wasn't going to do this. I was going to remain calm and talk this out with you like a rational person, but then you go and do it again!" I growled in frustration. "You promised me. Dammit Edward you promised! You told me you would never do this to me again. I am not a child you can control, and tell what to do. I do not need your permission to go places, and do things. I am supposed to be your equal, your partner in all things, but I can see now that you obviously don't see me that way. I wonder if you ever will?" I accused letting the anger I felt seep into every word. He did a good job keeping his face blank, but he couldn't hide his eyes. I could see the hurt and regret within, but he remained quiet as I ranted.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know what, I can't do this right now." I said as I opened my eyes. The anger and hurt I felt was mixing with the guilt I was feeling for hurting him. It was just more than I could bear. I needed time to think and calm down before I talked to him further.

I locked eyes with him as I allowed the pain I was feeling to surface, and slumped my shoulders in defeat. "There just aren't words to describe the hurt…the anger…the betrayal I feel right now…there just aren't words." I whispered sadly wanting to cry. I saw him visibly cringe at my words as his face fell revealing all I had seen in his eyes.

"Bella." He whispered his voice rough and strained.

"I need to hunt. Emmett's waiting for me." I turned then not bothering to look back. As I approached the porch Emmett got to his feet giving me a one armed hug.

"You ready?"

I nodded as he led me off into the woods.

Emmett didn't say much as we hunted together. I was thankful for that. I needed time to think, and work things out in my head before I went back to face Edward. I didn't want to hurt him again. I wanted to be able to have a calm rational conversation with him, and work things out. The image of him as I left to go hunt haunted me. He looked broken. I felt like a monster for what I had done, even if I was justified.

I sighed as we neared the house allowing Emmett to take the lead. "Go on. I'll catch up." I told him as we broke through the trees. He nodded and ran gracefully to the house. I stayed outside for a little while soaking in the night air. When I could wait no longer I slowly walked up to the house. I went up to my room to find it vacant. Part of me was relieved, but a bigger part was disappointed. I decided to go out onto the roof to sit and be alone as I waited for Edward to arrive. I would easily be able to hear him when he entered our room. I deftly opened the window and scaled the side of the house lying onto the roof as I took in the beautiful night sky. I smiled remembering when Edward had once showed me all the constellations. Those were happy times, carefree, and beautiful. How I missed spending time with him without having a care in the world. Life had gotten so complicated since then. I longed for simpler days when it was just us; the world just slipping away around us.

I stiffened as I heard a voice coming from near by, knowing instantly whom it was.

"Is she still mad at you?" Tanya asked.

"Mad is not a strong enough word." I heard Edward reply in a sad voice.

"You made the right decision. She's too young and immature." I hissed quietly at her words. Where did she get off making such assumptions?!

"Maybe in more ways that one." She continued with heavy implications.

I wanted to jump from where I was and pound her. I clenched my fists together as I anxiously awaited Edward's reply. It was silent for a long time and I started to worry as the minutes stretched on.

I heard him sigh, and the next word he uttered cut like a knife. "Yeah."

My heart sank as I heard him agree with Tanya's assessment of me. He really thought I was young and immature. What else did he think of me that he had not shared with me? Maybe there is a bigger reason why he didn't want me to come with him today? I quietly got down from the roof and slipped through the window to our bedroom. I walked zombie like to our bed as the pain ripped through me. I folded my arms around my chest trying to hold my self together as the first sob wracked my body. Somehow I managed to climb up onto the bed. I lay there wrapped up into a ball crying tearlessly wishing for sleep, anything to make the pain go away.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I sat with my legs crossed on the bed with my head down. I slowly removed the engagement ring Edward had given me from my finger. My sobs had turned into weak cries as I examined the token of love Edward have given me. Absentmindedly, I began toying with it in my hands. It had been hours since I had heard the conversation between Tanya and Edward. It was already dawn and still I had not seen or heard from him. I had no idea where he was, or what he was doing. The initial pain I felt had dulled to a constant ache. Despite everything that had happened I missed him terribly. More than anything I wanted to curl up into his chest breathing in his heady scent.

I was supposed to be mad at him. I had every right to be furious with what he had put me through in the last few hours, but the anguish I felt over took my anger as it consumed me. One single week is all it took to turn my whole world upside down, one little week. I wished we had never come here. My entire relationship with Edward was crumbling down upon me right before my eyes. I felt powerless to do anything about it. It was infuriating feeling so helpless as I watched the reason for my existence turn to another for help, support, and comfort. I sighed knowing he wasn't totally to blame. I had pushed him away repeatedly, and Tanya had taken advantage of every opportunity to swoop in and pick up the pieces. She was so infuriating. I hated her with every fiber of my being. I blamed her for more than I should, but I couldn't help it. She was trying to steal Edward from me and for that I could never trust her. Truthfully, I was scared to talk to Edward. What if he ended it? What if he was sick of putting up with me? What would I do? Where would I go? How would I survive?

I jumped slightly as I heard a soft knock on the door. I said nothing as I turned my head towards the sound waiting.

"Bella?"

I relaxed slightly. It was Alice. "Yes."

"We're going to be having a meeting down stairs could you join us?" She asked hesitantly her voice thick with concern.

"I'll be right there."

"Ok."

As I entered the living room I noticed almost everyone was there. As soon as I spotted a vacant chair in the back I quickly crossed the room to claim it, not bothering to continue taking inventory. I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around me as I fixed my gaze to the floor. I didn't want to see the pity I was sure to find in everyone's eyes.

The meeting began, but I found it impossible to concentrate on what was being said. I knew it was important, and that I needed to pay attention. I just couldn't seem to focus. Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder and I flinched surprised be the contact. I looked up to see Esme looking down at me with worry in her eyes.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Carlisle asked furrowing his brow.

I smiled slightly as I looked at him. "Sorry. What did you say?" I asked softly trying to keep my voice under control.

Carlisle looked at me for a few seconds before he responded. "I wanted to know if you noticed any unfamiliar scents the first time you encountered Victoria alone while you were here."

"Oh. Umm…I don't think so. I was kind of pre-occupied though. Sorry."

"It's ok. It was a long shot anyway." He assured me.

Just past Carlisle my eyes fell on Edward. I noticed he was staring in my direction, but not exactly looking at me. I followed his gaze and gasped quietly as I froze. He was staring at my left hand, my now bare left hand. I silently cursed myself for being so thoughtless and forgetting my ring on the bed. I discretely hid my hand from view, knowing it was too late, that the damage had been done. I looked at the floor again closing my eyes as I bit my lip. I was afraid to meet his gaze, afraid of what I might find there. Whether he looked indifferent or hurt, I would still feel the pain of it.

Minutes passed, as I stayed wrapped up in myself unaware of my surroundings when I suddenly noticed the room was very quiet, too quiet. I opened my eyes startled to find that everyone was gone. I scanned the room slowly freezing as I met a pair of tortured eyes. My throat constricted making it impossible for me to speak. Edward said nothing as he stared back at me leaning against the wall.

The silence dragged on until finally I could take it no longer. "I was in a hurry and just forgot to put it back on." I managed to say barely above a whisper. He had to know I had not intentional planned on hurting him no matter how angry I was, or hurt I felt, I could never do that to him.

He said nothing for a few minutes. His face remained composed the entire time giving nothing away. "Bella can we talk?" He asked in a soft voice.

I nodded in agreement as I got up from the chair. I followed Edward up the stairs and into our room. He held the door open for me, and I walked past him to the bed sitting down. He shut the door quietly turning to face me. I looked down at the carpet waiting for him to begin.

"Bella I…" Startled by how uneven his voice sounded I looked up to see his careful mask gone, his face twisted with grief. "I owe you an apology, much more than that really. What you said last night…" He muttered cringing slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well it was true all of it. I am so deeply sorry for the pain I have caused you. I just can't lose you…the mere thought of it…" He trailed off as he dropped his head shaking it from side to side as he took a deep breath. His shoulders fell as he again looked back up at me before continuing. "Still that's no excuse. You have every right to hate me for what I did to you."

The room fell quiet again as I tried to process all he had told me. Minutes passed and I could see him growing anxious, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

He dashed to my side sitting next to me as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella please say something. Tell me to go to hell, tell me you can never forgive me, just say something." He pleaded.

After a few more minutes I whispered, "I don't hate you."

He relaxed slightly at my words, but his eyes nervously watched me as he waited for me to continue.

I averted my gaze to the floor and said nothing. I was not sure what I should say. If I told him of my pain I would just hurt him more in the process. If I lied and said everything was ok nothing would be resolved. I felt torn, and confused.

I felt him shake me gently causing me to look back up at him. "Please Bella talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking, please?" He pleaded.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know what to say." I answered honestly. "No matter what I say someone's going to get hurt. I'm tired of hurting, and I'm tired of hurting you."

He grimaced at my words as he furrowing his brow. "I know I have caused you pain, more than you should ever be allowed to endure, and for that I am deeply sorry."

He looked at me sternly before he continued, "I want you to be honest with me Bella. Please do not spare my feelings. Just tell me what you're feeling, what you're thinking. You can always tell me anything. I hope you know that. Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you really feel."

I paused taking strength from his words and sighed. "Ok."

"Please now just tell me."

Afraid to look into his eyes I looked away as I began. "What you did…well…I just want you to treat me like your partner. I'm not as breakable as you think. I know you fear for my safety, but you take it too far. I realize you think I'm too young and immature…" I paused fearing I would start crying again and took a deep breath.

Suddenly I felt Edward's hand cup my chin raising my face to meet his. His brows were furrowed and he looked confused. "What do you mean I think you're young and immature?"

"I heard you last night talking to Tanya…and well…I heard you agree with her when she called me immature and young." I replied my tone turning bitter.

His eyes grew wide and disbelieving. "Is that what you think? You think I would agree with her?" He asked incredulously.

"I _heard_ you agree with her." It wasn't a matter of thinking I knew what I heard.

"Bella. How could you think that? I didn't agree with her. When she said those things about you I glared at her. What you heard was me agreeing with her thoughts that's all."

"What thoughts?" I asked skeptically.

He didn't say anything for a moment clearly reluctant to share. "She asked me if I thought you were really worth all the trouble. She wanted to know if I really loved you." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Really?" I asked scared to allow myself to believe his words. I sensed no lie in what he had told me, but still I felt unsure.

"Really." He verified with a smile. "Every time I turn around I seem to be hurting you. When I think I am doing the right thing I only manage to drive a wedge between us. I just don't know what to do anymore." He sighed.

"You don't have to do anything." I comforted him as I lifted one hand to his face. "Trust me. Believe in me. Be my partner not my keeper, that's all I ask."

"I will work on it." He said with a smile. "Too often I let my fears rule me, and for that I apologize." He placed his hands on either side of my face rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you have any idea what you mean to me? Do you have any clue how vital you are to my existence? If I ever lost you…" He trailed off closing his eyes and clenching his jaw at the thought.

"That's not going to happen." I stated sternly.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Does this mean I am forgiven?"

I smiled back, truly smiled, for the first time in what felt like days. "Yes, Mr. Cullen you are forgiven."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and leaned in brushing his lips gently over mine. I moaned softly as I relished the feel of his lips once more on mine. It had been too long since our last kiss, and my body craved for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as I lay back on the bed. He instantly deepened the kiss causing me to tremble all over. I ran my hands along his back clutching him closer still. I felt him pull away slightly and I slipped my bottom lip into a pout as I looked up at him. He grinned reaching for something on the bed.

"I believe this is yours." He said holding up my ring.

I smiled, nodding as I raised my hand. He deftly slipped it back on my finger kissing my hand once done.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He smiled leaning down to claim my lips once more.


	9. Chapter 9

All charaters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Author's Note- So I have been getting a lot of story alerts, and favorite story notifications, but not many reviews. Reviews keep authors happy and inspired. I need to know what you think, if you like it, what I should change etc…. Please review thanks!

We held each other close for most of the day talking of nothing important. It felt so good to have his strong arms around me. Several times my hands made their way to his face tracing his seraphic features. Every now and then he would lean down and press his smooth lips to my forehead, or brush them softly across my lips affectionate. It felt so peaceful, so amazing lying in his arms. I wanted to shut the world out forever and stay like this for all eternity. This was my form of heaven.

"I love you." I breathed as my fingers played in his messy locks. "Let's stay like this forever." I suggested with an impish smile.

He sighed, "I wish we could love, I wish we could."

I watched confused as his features hardened and his gaze shifted from me to the door. A soft knock came to the door. I instantly frowned burring my face in Edward's chest as I clung to him tightly. I wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"Edward, Bella?" It was Emmett.

I snapped my head up to look at Edward before he could respond. My eyes were wide and pleading, as I mouthed the word, 'No,' to him.

He clenched his jaw as he stared at me. "Yes. I know." Edward replied to a thought Emmett must have had. I slowly closed my eyes as my body went limp. I wasn't ready to share him, not yet. I just got him back. I felt Edward tighten his arms around me as he kissed my forehead.

"See you in a few." I heard Emmett mutter as he walked away.

Edward held me close a few more minutes then sighed. "Bella." He whispered softly. I opened my eyes not trying to hide the disappointment and sadness on my face. "It's important."

I sighed resigned. "It always is," my tone brusque.

I watched as Edward pursed his lips fighting the urge to smile. "Well if you had been paying attention at all yesterday then you might know what this is about."

I looked down at his shirt quickly hiding my face. "I was a little distracted."

"Sorry." I could hear the deep regret in his voice and I instinctively knew he was apologizing for more than just his comment. He still felt terribly guilty for what he had done.

I quickly looked up at him smiling. "So are you going to tell me what is going on or not?" I asked trying to brighten his mood.

He smiled back but it did not reach his eyes. "We decided to set up daily patrols around the surrounding area. We are trying to find Victoria and figure out who is working with her. Carmen and Irina are in town now gathering the local papers to see if anything unusual is happening near by. It's a long shot but it's all we can do for now."

"And you need to go now." I stated more than asked.

He sighed. "Yes. Emmett is waiting."

I rested my hands to his chest playing with the buttons on his shirt averting my gaze from his as I mustered up the courage to ask my next question. "Will _I_ be given an opportunity to search as well?"

I felt him tense around me, but waited patiently for his reply.

"I would much rather you did not go." He said slowly.

"And if I want to help?" I challenged trying to keep my voice even.

He lifted my face to look at me. His face hard, his eyes beseeching, "Bella."

"Yes?"

He searched my face for a few minutes before he exhaled sharply, his breath fanning across my face. "Then I will not stop you."

I smiled and his face softened. "Promise you'll be safe, and you will never go alone."

"Edward I will be fine."

His jaw hardened. "Promise."

"I promise to be safe, and never to go alone." I recited. "Better?"

"Not really…" He mumbled more to himself than to me. "And I want you to start taking lessons from Jasper." He countered.

"Lessons in what?" I could not fathom what he meant.

"You are so young still as a vampire. You have great strength, but lack in skill. Jasper has…_practice_ in that area. He knows how to prepare young vampires for battle."

I furrowed my brows at him in confusion. What did he mean Jasper had practice in that area?

"If you insist on participating I am taking no chances with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. When do I start?"

He smiled and leaned down kissing the tip of my nose. "Right now. I will inform Jasper on my way out."

He gave me one last peck on the lips before he untangled himself from my body. I whimpered softly and he chuckled as he left me alone in our room.

I was not alone long before I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it would be before I even got to the door and answered it. Jasper stood before me grinning as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Ready?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

"Do I have a choice?"

He chuckled. "Let's go."

I followed him outside and into the vast backyard where he finally stopped and turned to face, his face all business with no hint of humor from previously.

"Now most newborns act purely on instinct going for the obvious kill. They are a lot like children in how they fight." I glared at Jasper's reference but he continued as if he hadn't noticed. "You need to learn how to attack from the sides and to keep moving. Fight what your basic instincts tell you and think of different ways in which to attack."

I watched incredulously as he crouched down in front of me. What was he doing? "Now Bella I want you to attack me."

"What?"

"Attack me, but try not to go for the obvious kill."

I stared at him unbelieving for a few minutes until I heard a low growl come from his lips and next thing I knew he was on top of me. I tried fruitlessly to push him off me. I was still stronger, but he had me pinned and I couldn't move. I glared at him annoyed that he wouldn't budge.

"I said attack. Next time, don't let me pin you." As he got off me I quickly rose to me feet angrily. I growled at his retreating body. He again positioned himself a few feet away crouching, but his time I did not wait for him to say the words. I attacked without warning, but it was not good enough. He deftly moved out of my way appearing behind me with his arm around me his teeth to my neck.

"I told you not to go for the obvious kill." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Hmph. You don't have to be a jerk about it." I muttered angrily as I pulled his arm roughly from around me.

"Don't be angry Bella. It takes practice." He assured me as I walked back to my previous position. "You were very lucky before when you faced Victoria. She was simply toying with you. If she hadn't been…" He trailed off suggestively.

I frowned at what he was suggesting. I thought I had done well against Victoria. But when I look back on it I did have a lot more wounds than she did. I don't remember her having any really bad ones at all actually. He was right. She was just playing with me. She was probably just trying to torture me, and prolong my death as much as possible.

I grimaced slightly finally understanding Edward's fear more completely. I did need this training more than anything if I was to provide any help at all.

I sighed resigned. "Sorry. I want to learn. Please teach me."

Jasper smiled probably noticing the change in my emotions and began showing me different moves and techniques to use.

"See what I am doing here?" he would ask. "Yes, Bella just like that." He would praise when I did something correct. We continued on like this until just past twilight. It made for a very long day, but I felt good. It seemed as though I had really accomplished something.

"Ok, enough for today." He said smiling at me. "You did well for your first time."

"Thanks, really. I mean, thanks for taking the time to teach me."

He came up to me ruffling my hair playfully. "Anytime." He smirked.

"So." He began hesitantly as we started to walk towards a rock near the edge of the woods.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So what?"

"How are things going?" He sat down on the rock leaving enough room for me.

"Fine. Why?"

He stared at me for a long minute before he answered. "I was just wondering. Last time we talked you were pretty upset."

"Yeah…well…I'm better now. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, but if you're alright now why do you still feel so troubled?"

I nodded looking towards the ground averting his gaze. I don't know what I bothered to hide my face from him. No matter what I did he would be able to feel my emotions, and feel how uneasy I still felt about the situation.

I sighed. "I really hate your ability. It's quite annoying."

He smirked crossing his arms across his chest waiting.

"I just don't trust her that's all." I whispered.

"I see."

"I mean I trust Edward, but she is everything I'm not. She's tall breathtakingly beautiful, and…" I sighed heavily debating before I continued, not sure if I really wanted to share everything with him. "Edward just seems oblivious to the whole thing! It's just so frustrating!" I cried dropping my head into my hands.

"I don't think he's as ignorant as you think Bella." He said in an attempt to comfort me.

"What are you saying? That he knows exactly what she is doing, but he is choosing to do nothing about it?" I demanded angrily.

"I don't think he isn't doing anything." He said trying to pacify me.

"Sure feels that way." I mumbled under my breath knowing Jasper could still hear me.

"He loves you. Trust me, I of all people should know." He muttered with a knowing look in his eyes.

I nodded my head not wanting to talk further. I was tired of people assuring me that Edward loved me, and only me. That didn't mean he couldn't be tempted. I'd seen them together. The way they were together…well…he could love me and still fall into temptation, or worse.

"So." I asked quickly before he could say anything else. "How do you know so much about training new vampires anyway?" It was a question I had wanted to ask since Edward first mentioned it.

He rose from the rock pulling me with him, smirking as we walked silently back to the house. Just before we reached the porch he turned to me and smiled.

"Let's save that story for another time. And just so you know Bella. You are not exactly ugly yourself. You are quite pretty actually." He smiled leaving me in a state of surprise as he loped gracefully into the house.

"There you are."

I looked up and saw Edward smiling warmly at me from the doorway. I smiled back as I climbed the few steps to meet him. I wrapped my arms around him snuggling into his chest.

He leaned down pressing his lips to my ear. "Jasper was wrong you know. You are far from pretty. You are absolutely exquisite, breathtakingly so."

I shivered involuntarily at his words and felt his lips begin to trail kisses down my neck. I leaned my head back giving him more access. I felt him raise his hand to the back of my head supporting me as he tangled him fingers in my thick locks.

"Let's go upstairs." I heard him murmur in between kisses.

"Mmmm."

He chuckled pulling away from me releasing all but my hand. He pulled me along beside him as we made our way to our room. As soon as I shut the door behind us I felt Edward press his hard body against mine trapping me in place. I looked at him in surprise just before he pressed his eager lips to mine. Without hesitation I brought my hands up to twine in his hair, but before I could he grabbed my wrists pinning them above my head rendering me helpless. I squirmed playfully trying to get free, and I could feel him smile against my lips at my attempt.

"Where do you think you're going?" He purred.

I said nothing as I marveled in the feel of his lips as they trailed down my neck kissing me in all the right places. I was putty in his hands and he knew it. He pulled away slightly smiling triumphantly pleased that he had rendered me speechless again. Without warning he picked me up like a sack of potatoes flinging me over his shoulder.

"Edward. What are you doing? Put me down." I demanded as I lightly hit his back. He threw me down on the bed following swiftly as he lay next to me pulling me tight to his body. I sighed contently as I cuddled into his chest willingly enjoying the feel of his body next to mine.

"So." I began after a few minutes, arching my head up to better see his face. "How did it go?"

"We were unable to catch any trails from Victoria, or her new friend." His tone was biting and I could feel the frustration radiating from him.

"I'm glad."

"What?" He asked as he pushed me away to stare into my eyes. His face was confused and disbelieving.

I ducked my head. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I worry about you too you know." I said softly. Training with Jasper had kept my mind occupied while he was gone, and I didn't really have much time to worry. Now that he was safe in my arms, the danger of what could have happened to him was starting to sink in.

"Bella. There is no need to worry. I was perfectly safe."

I scowled at his shirt. 'Sure perfectly safe' I thought, 'until Victoria and whoever she is with ambushes you.'

He leaned down kissing my forehead softly. "Now how did it go with Jasper today?" I knew what he was doing. He was trying to change the subject.

"Like you don't already know." I accused. I was positive he had read Jasper's thoughts as soon as he could, checking up on me.

I felt him shake around me. "Regardless. I want to know how _you_ thought it went."

"Fine." I shrugged. "Jasper says I did well for my first time."

"Hmmm." He breathed leaning down to run his lips across my jaw. "Everything went perfectly well then, no problems?"

"What do you mean?" I said my voice embarrassing me as it shook.

I felt him chuckle as his breath fanned across my neck where he was now trailing kisses down to my collarbone. His hands were at my waist. His fingers resting just under my shirt on the skin exposed there as his thumbs rubbed smooth circles onto my skin.

"It seems you got pinned an awful lot is all."

"I'm new. I'm just learning." I tried to infuse my voice with as much anger as possible, but it came out breathy and shaking instead. He was not playing fair. He began to trail wet seductive kisses back up to my ear.

"I was just thinking that maybe I should be the one to train you. There seem to be certain advantages that I over looked." His lips were mere centimeters from mine. I could taste his sweet breath as it fanned across my face.

"But would we get much training done?" I breathed leaning forward to close the short distance between us, but as I did he pulled away. I looked at him incredulously and he grinned.

"You have a point. Maybe it is wise to have Jasper train you." He furrowed his brows slightly. "Learn fast. I don't like the idea of another man pinning you like that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you jealous Mr. Cullen?"

"Merely envious." He replied with an all too innocent look in his eyes. I could feel he was not being entirely truthful with me, but decided to let it slide. "I don't like other men pinning you like that no matter who they are." He repeated sternly.

I smirked. It felt good to make his jealous for once, and I was going to take full advantage of it. "I'll do my best, but Jasper thinks it will take a long time before I will be good enough to actually avoid being pinned by him." I looked at him innocently as I added. "Don't worry he's incredible gentle, especially when his lips are to my neck."

He narrowed his eyes at me flipping me over so that he was on top of me. I heard a low growl escape his lips as he hovered over me. "His lips better never be at your neck." His jaw was clenched, and I could see anger in his eyes.

A short giggled escaped my lips before I could stop it. He raised an eyebrow at me as his eyes bore into me. I rolled my eyes. "Edward it's Jasper calm down. Although it's nice to see you jealous for once." I added grinning.

"He did call you pretty today." He countered still upset.

I sighed shaking my head. "You have nothing to be concerned about and you know it."

He relaxed at my words leaning closer to me. "Still I think I will join you two for your next training."

"But not because you're jealous right?" I muttered raising my eyebrows at him daring him to lie to me.

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly contemplating his response. Finally he sighed defeated. "I'm still coming."

I laughed. "Whatever makes you happy. Maybe Jasper will even allow you to pin me a few times."

His eyes twinkled as he smiled seductively down at me. "Why don't we start practicing now?" He gently pressed his body closer to mine trapping me in place as he raised one hand to the back of my neck pulling me to him. His lips crashed into mine as the world seemed to melt away.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

The news from town was mystifying at best. For the past week we had diligently gathered papers as the death toll in Anchorage continued to rise at an alarming rate. It was clear that a young vampire was on the loose, but it seemed almost impossible that one vampire could behind all the carnage.

Tonight was like most nights as we gathered together to discuss possibilities.

"What could be the motive for releasing a young vampire like this onto a city without training them first?" Alice wondered.

Emmett scoffed. "If it's only one."

"We don't have any reason to believe there are others." Esme said trying to comfort everyone in her motherly way.

"The death toll is rising daily! No matter who this young one is there is no need to feed that often." Edward interjected.

"I agree with Edward. All the signs are there. There must be multiple young ones, but what could possibly be the motive for creating so many, and then abandoning them, it makes no sense." Carlisle stated.

"Maybe a few of us could go to Anchorage and investigate? I would be willing to volunteer." Tanya said calmly before turning to glance towards Edward and I. "It would be helpful to have a mind reader along as well as the most trained in dealing with newborns." She added quickly never averting her eyes from us.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at her suggestion tightening my grip on Edward's hand. I did not want him to go. Not only because he would be alone with her, though that was bad enough. The last thing I wanted was him being put into harms way.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand back and I turned to look at him. His jaw was clenched as he eyes pleaded with me to understand. "Of course." I heard him say. I pursed my lips dropping his hand as I looked away.

"We don't know enough about what is happening there. It could be a trap." Rosalie said frowning slightly.

"A trap for who? We don't even know what is going on. We need to find out." Tanya shot back finally tearing her eyes off of Edward and I.

"I'd be willing to go." Jasper stated quietly.

I whipped my head around sharply to stare at him incredulously.

"How can you all be so willing to go? Alice can't even _see_ what is happening." Rosalie added. It was one of our main concerns. Somehow what had been happening in Anchorage was being blocked from Alice's gift. She could only get small glimpses of the city, but nothing substantial. It is what worried us most. We were at the mercy of the human newspapers for any updates concerning the events taking place in Anchorage.

"I have my reasons." Jasper retorted.

"That might be our only option at this point." Carlisle concluded reluctantly. "Leave at first light."

I stayed rooted in my spot with my arms crossed stubbornly across my chest. I could not believe Edward had just volunteered for what could possibly be a suicide mission. How could he do that to me?

I felt Edward gently pull on one of my arms and I reluctantly allowed him to take my hand in his. I slowly looked up at him with worried eyes. He smiled crookedly down at me. "Walk with me?"

I nodded once in agreement, allowing him to pull me through the front door. We walked silently side by side through the front lawn and into the forest. I kept my eyes to the ground, as I grew more and more anxious. Before I knew it we had stopped walked.

He squeezed my hand. "Bella?" His voice was very soft.

My shoulders drooped. "Please don't go." I whispered keeping my eyes to the forest floor.

It was silent for a few moments and then I heard him sigh. "They need me Bella. I have to."

I looked up quickly meeting his gaze. I could see that his face was torn. "_I_ need you."

He reached out with his free hand cupping my face in his palm. "I will be perfectly safe. I promise." He smiled.

"You don't know that." I argued. "I can't lose you again." I whispered looking down.

"Bella. You won't." He stated sincerely. He let go of my hand and placed it to the other side of my face angling my face so that I was forced to look at him.

I wracked my brain desperate for any way I could persuade him to stay. There was only one thing I could think of, and foolishly I blurted it out before thinking it through. "Let's go away, and elope. We could leave in the morning for Vegas. It would be perfect, just you and me. We could finally be together." I pleaded.

I watched as a pained expression crossed his face before he slowly closed his eyes. "Bella, I don't think that would be wise right now. There's nothing I want more, but with everything that's going on…I just don't think now is the best time to run off and get married."

I was thankful his eyes were closed so he couldn't see the hurt expression on my face. I quickly composed myself before he opened his eyes.

"I don't want to get married because there's a sword hanging over our heads. I want it to happen because we both want it to happen, not out of fear."

I nodded my head in agreement smiling slightly. I was afraid to say anything for fear my voice would give away my true feelings.

"I promise someday, just not now." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead before drawing me into his arms.

I didn't fully understand why I felt so hurt, and disappointed by his denial. It wasn't even my idea to get married in the first place. I am the one that wanted to wait as long as possible. I didn't even like weddings. I should be happy that he didn't want to run off and get married. But somehow knowing he was not willing hurt me. It felt like he was rejecting me. I quickly pulled myself together, refusing to allow Edward to know how much his refusal had hurt me.

"When will you leave?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Dawn, most likely."

"So we still have a few hours then?"

"Yes." He simply stated.

"Do you know how long you will be gone?"

I felt him shrug. "No."

I ached inside at his words. I took a deep breath putting on a brave front as I pulled away from him to better see him. "Well then we better make the most of the time we still have." I said smiling impishly.

He grinned angling my face to his as he pressed his lips sweetly to mine.

"Promise to be safe while I am gone, and not to do anything wreak less?" He asked as he pulled away.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Only if you promise the same thing."

He nodded, "I promise."

"Me too." I agreed pulling myself tight to him once more. I bit my lip nervously as I weighed my next question carefully.

"So Tanya will be going." I hedged.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

I shrugged not wanting to lie, but refusing to admit the truth. "I was just wondering why she had to go. I mean I understand how you can help, because of your ability. Even Jasper with his skills, but why does she have to go?

He did not respond for a few minutes, and I started to get more and more nervous as I waited. Finally he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Tanya…well she has a special ability of her own that can be quite useful." He finally admitted.

"What kind of ability?" I asked my voice raising a few octaves. He was trying to hide something, and I wanted to know what it was.

"She can…persuade people when she wants."

"What do you mean? Like Jasper?" I suggested knowing her ability was nothing like Jasper's.

"No…not like Jasper's." He sighed taking a deep breath. He was struggling for words and as the minutes passed my mind was racing trying to figure out what could be so bad that he wouldn't want me to know.

"Tanya is a succubus, actually one of the originators of that myth." He finally admitted.

"A what?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion.

He searched my face for a few moments then sighed resigned. "It is a legend. A succubus is a demon who takes the form of a beautiful female to…" He hesitated briefly then finished quickly, "seduce men. That is why she will be helpful to have along. She can sway men to do things for her they would not normally dream of doing." He added trying to appease me.

I stared at him blankly unsure of how to respond. Tanya's talent was seducing men-no not just seducing-forcing them to do things for her they would not normally do. This was whom Edward was going to be alone with for who knew how long. My emotions whirled around me. Fear gripped me as the thought of losing him to another entered my mind. I knew he loved me, but was it enough? If she seduced him-tricked him to be with her-could I forgive him for that?

My breathing increased as panic over took me. The stakes just got higher as I came to fully understand what I was up against. I knew she had advantages over me, such as her beauty, but I never imagined this-that she was a seductress by trade.

Edward could see the fear in my eyes and he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. "Calm down Bella. You're being absurd." He brought his hands up to rest on either side on my neck.

"Am I? Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" I accused trying to keep my voice even. I was starting to get angry with him for keeping this from me for so long.

"There was no reason. I knew you would just worry. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I the shoe was on the other foot." I insisted bitterly.

He pursed his lips. "Maybe." He allowed. "But really there is nothing to be concerned about. Tanya is a friend and nothing more."

I turned my eyes to the night sky. I could just barely make out some stars in the distance through the think canopy of trees above. I could feel Edward start to trail kisses down my neck as his hands slide to my shoulders. I closed my eyes as his lips caressed my collarbone his hands wrapping around my back tracing my spine. My breathing started to become uneven as I felt him again trail kisses up my neck to the hollow behind my ear.

He gently nipped at my ear. "Besides," he breathed, "I prefer brunettes."

Before I had a chance to respond he captured my face roughly between his hands crushing his lips to mine. I whimpered softly as I felt him deepen the kiss. My anger melted away as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. This is what mattered; this is what was important here, now, being in Edward's arms.

I held him close afraid to let go as the hours passed. I could see the sky starting to lighten as dawn approached and fear once again over took my body.

"Promise to come back to me as soon as possible." I demanded.

"I promise."

He looked deep into my eyes one last time, kissing me with an urgency that was not there before leaving me breathless.

"We should get back." He announced breathlessly once we finally broke apart.

I nodded solemnly grabbing his hand as we left the forest together.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

It was getting late. Edward had left with the others at first light as promised. I didn't get to say goodbye to Edward the way I had wanted, because Tanya seemed a little too eager to leave grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the car and away from me. I scowled as I watched him slid into the driver's seat, a feeling of unease spread through me as I watched them drive away.

I had successfully avoided everyone in an attempt to sulk in peace. I spend the better part of the day in the library pretending to read some books. My mind was racing as I contemplated all that had happened just hours before. I didn't know what I would do if I lost Edward whether in death or to another. As the hours passed I began to wonder what hidden agendas Tanya had for wanting Edward to go with her to Anchorage. Was she planning to seduce him? Would she try to turn him against me? Feelings of anger and jealous filled me threatening to over take me. I was jealous of the past they had together, that there was something about her that he seemed to trust enough to confide in. I was jealous that she was with him now when I couldn't. I was angry that she couldn't just leave us alone. Angry that Edward had never told me of her _special skills_. But most of all I was afraid. I was terrified that I would lose him-that after this trip he wouldn't want me anymore-that he would choose her.

There was also the matter of our wedding. Since our arrival to Denali we had almost ignored the fact that we were engaged. He had always been the one who wanted to get married the most. I was the one who was reluctant, and unwilling…'until last night,' I thought to myself. Rationally I knew he had a good reason for denying me, rationally. But I just couldn't help feeling hurt.

"There you are."

I snapped my head up to see a very chipper Alice standing in front of me. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even heard her approach.

"Here I am." I responded trying to sound upbeat but somehow not managing in.

She danced over to the other side of the couch and sat down smiling hugely. "I was thinking with the men gone it would be the perfect time to talk about the wedding."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to keep the disappointment off my face. "There isn't going to be a wedding Alice."

I watched as she furrowed her brow in confusion tilting her head to the side. "The weddings off…" she mused. She closed her eyes in concentration. When she finally opened them again she looked truly mystified. "I still see it. What do you mean it's off?"

I sighed. "I just mean it's been called off for now. We aren't going to be getting married any time soon."

"Are you still upset about having a big wedding? I mean that is no reason to postpone getting married. I'm sure Edward would want…"

"He's the one who called it off." I said brusquely cutting off her rampage.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Oh."

It was silent for a few minutes as we both looked away from one another.

"Will you tell me something Alice?"

"Of course." She answered turning to look at me with confused eyes.

"Promise to be truthful?"

"I will always tell you the truth Bella."

I dropped my head and began playing with a stray piece of hair. "What happened between Tanya and Edward when you lived here before?"

She was quite for a moment before she answered. "Nothing happened. Tanya made her feelings known and Edward turned her down."

I nodded. "What feelings exactly, and how did she make them known?" I asked trying to fish for any details she would give me.

"I don't know Bella. She liked him and wanted to be more than friends."

I finally looked up at her with pleading eyes. I needed answers and was tired of her being evasive with me. "Alice, please tell me. I know you know."

"I don't think Edward would want me telling you." She replied in a firm voice.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know. He's off with her Alice. Please, I need to know."

"Ok."

She sighed. "He's not going to be happy about this," she mumbled more to herself than to me. I said nothing as I waited for her to explain.

"When we first came her Tanya instantly had her eye on Edward. You see Bella; men are like a prize to her-to be won. She saw him as the unattainable, and therefore had to have him. The more time she spent with him the deeper her feelings grew for him. But no matter what she did Edward always resisted. Sometimes were harder than others. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be. Edward was determined not to become one of the many. When she finally made her feelings known Edward was not quick to believe her. They eventually became friends, but Tanya always hoped for more." She sighed pausing briefly. "I suppose she is still trying."

"And Edward never returned any of her advances, or feelings?" I whispered anxious to hear her answer.

She looked at me for a long time contemplating her answer carefully. "Not that I know of." She hesitated and sighed. "I don't know Bella. Maybe if we had stayed longer, and that's a big maybe, he might have considered starting something with her. They had developed a good friendship, but nothing more than that. You are the only woman he has ever loved. You must know that."

I nodded my head in thanks trying to take in all she had just told me. I got up from the couch slowly turning for the door. "Thanks." I smiled weakly as I left the room.

Unconsciously, I started to climb the stairs to my room. Once inside I flung myself onto the bed as my head whirled. Friends, they were only friends. If that was true then why did they seem like so much more? Was I only imagining things? Was my jealously causing me to see things that were not really there? I hated that he was away from me and alone with her. It only intensified my fears not knowing what was happening, or what she was trying to do to him. I tried to take comfort in the fact that they at least were not totally alone-Jasper was there-but it did little to quiet my fears.

I slammed my fists down on the mattress in frustration as I heard a phone ring on one of the dressers across the room. It was Edward's cell phone. He must have forgotten it when he left. I got up swiftly to answer the phone; knowing only family members had the number, wondering who it could be.

"Hello."

"Bella."

"Edward." I said happily. "Where are you? Are you ok? Have you found anything out?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end. "We are all fine. We are in Anchorage; we just arrived a few hours ago. No, we have nothing new to report. I do not have much time. I am simply calling to check in and leave this number in case of emergencies."

"I miss you already." I whispered.

"Me as well."

"Please be safe."

"I will."

I could hear talking in the background and I strained to make out what was being said just as I heard Edward laugh loudly.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked perplexed.

"Nothing."

"What's so fun…" I stopped mid sentence. The next outburst I heard clearly.

"Sweetie we need to go. Come on." The voice sounded sickeningly sweet. It was Tanya.

"Edward?"

I waited for a few minutes for him to explain as my anger grew. Finally when I could take it no longer I narrowed my eyes. A low growl escaped my lips. "You fulfilled your assignment. I got the number. It sounds like you're having loads of fun, far be it for me to keep you _sweetie._" I sneered into the phone just before I snapped it shut.

I growled as I threw the phone across the room smashing it into tiny pieces against the wall. I needed to get out. I needed to get away. I ran from my room and into the forest as fast as I could not caring where I was going. I finally stopped once I reached a small clearing. There were a few trees that had long since died and were covered in snow that I made my way to. I brushed one off and sat down, dropping my head into my hands.

Sweetie, ugh! Where did she get off calling him sweetie? And why the hell had he let her?! I jumped up to angry and annoyed to sit still, and began thrashing anything I could. At one point I picked up the log I was sitting on and threw it forcefully into the surrounding trees enjoying the loud cracking sound it made upon impact. I growled loudly as I balled my hands into fists. My chest heaved as I stood motionlessly in the middle of the clearing taking in the damage I had caused. A pang of regret ran through me as I took in the carnage before me. The clearing was not so much a clearing anymore. The ground was littered with fallen trees and branches. I sighed heavily retreating to a near by tree, that had been destroyed during my rampage, and sat down. I placed my elbows on my knees as I laced my fingers through my hair dropping my head.

"You shouldn't be alone."

I looked up sharply and saw Emmett approaching me slowly with a small grin playing on his lips. I wondered how much of my little tantrum he had witnessed. By the look on his face I could imagine he had at the least heard most of it.

I scowled at him as he drew closer. "I know. Are you my father now too? Heaven knows I have enough of them, what's one more?" I replied scathingly.

He held his hands up palms out stopping in front of me. "Hey I was just trying to help. If Edward found out you went off on your own…" He trailed off giving me a knowing look.

I shrugged callously. "He's not my keeper. I can think and do for myself. I don't have to have Edward's permission to do things. He certainly doesn't ask for mine."

"What got into you?" Emmett asked sounding a little irritated.

"Nothing." I replied in a low voice. "Just go."

"I can't do that."

I sighed annoyed. "I'm not running off. I just want to be alone. Is that so hard to understand?" I asked sardonically.

I watched as he narrowed his eyes inestimably at me. "Look, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but I'm not leaving you here alone to be a sitting duck for whoever is out there." His jaw flexed as he continued, his voice was low and dangerous. "In case you didn't know there's at least one psychotic vampire out there trying to kill you."

I don't really know what possessed me to react the way I did. I simply snapped. I lunged at Emmett pounding my fists hard against his chest. "I don't care!" I yelled. "Leave. Just go! I don't care. Go!" I repeated over and over again.

Emmett wrapped his strong arms around me pulling me closer to him making it nearly impossible for me to move. I struggled for a few minutes against him before my body went limp and my yells turned into sobs.

"Hey." I heard him whisper as he leaned down to look at me. "Shhh. It's ok Bella. It's ok." He soothed over and over again as I wept being held up by his strong arms.


	12. Chapter 12

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

"I'm sorry…I don't know what's wrong with me." I whispered after I had calmed down.

Emmett had moved us so that we were now sitting on a fallen tree. His arms held me tight to him as one hand rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, his voice thick with worry.

I shook my head pulling away slightly to look up at him. "I'm fine really. Thanks." I smiled weakly.

It was silent for a few minutes. Emmett continued to hold me close refusing to let go, not that I wanted him to. It was comforting being held by him. He was the brother I always wanted, and he was always able to make me feel better when I was upset.

"You don't have to be brave with me Bella. You can tell me anything."

"I know."

"It's Edward isn't it…and Tanya?" He asked hesitantly.

I shrugged in response.

Just then he grabbed my shoulders roughly turning me so that I was forced to look at him. His eyes were mere slits. "Fight dammit! I always thought you were stronger than this." He growled.

I shook my head sadly. "How?" I felt absolutely defeated.

"Make him forget her. Remind him of what you two have. Hell, I don't know. Just do something."

"It's not that simple." I snapped. He just didn't understand.

"Make it simple." He retorted raising his eyebrows at me, his voice full of authority.

"You just don't get it!" I yelled ripping my shoulders free from his hold. I stood in front of him clenching my jaw. "I can't fight the past. They have a connection. They share something, no matter how much Edward tries to deny it." My voice was a mere whisper as I finished. I looked away swiftly taking a deep breath. "I can't fight her. She's everything I'm not. He may love me now, but who knows after this trip-if she gets him alone…"

Emmett got up from his position on the tree to stand in front of me. He once again grabbed my shoulders shaking me gently. I looked up at him with deep sadness in my eyes.

He frowned slightly. "Don't you trust him more than that?"

I exhaled sharply. "I trust him. It's _her_ I don't trust. She has ways of making men do things they would not normally do, or so I'm told."

"He resisted her before, and that was long before you came into his life."

I shrugged indifferently, taking little comfort from his words, looking off into the forest.

"Bella." He said sharply. He shook my shoulders roughly. "Listen to me." He demanded. Slowly I turned my head back to face him with a sour expression on my face.

"I'm listening." I stated in an annoyed tone after waiting a few minutes for him to continue.

I watched as Emmett opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it narrowing his eyes. His head wiped sharply around to the right. His nostrils were flared, as he slowly began to bare his teeth. A low menacing growl built in his chest. My eyes widened as I too caught the scent in the air-we were no longer alone.

I felt Emmett tug sharply on my arm as he pulled me into the forest running as fast as he could. He held onto me tightly as we flew through the forest. I was confused as to why we were running, but there was no time for questions. Emmett's face remained fierce as we exited the trees and approached the house only slowly slightly as we burst through the front door.

"We have company." Emmett announced with a growl.

Almost at once everyone showed up looking from Emmett and me intently. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me as she glanced down at my hand in Emmett's then back up to me again. I quickly let go of his hand stepping slightly to the side. I had avoided her successfully since my arrival in Denali. We had developed a truce of sorts. Avoid each other at all costs, and there would be no problems. I did not want to be the one to break that agreement.

"Who?" Carlisle asked causing me to turn my attention from Rosalie's glare to him.

He shook his head. "I didn't recognize the scent, but I'm going to find out."

"I'll go with you." Carlisle offered. "Everyone stay here. No one is to leave this house until we return." He commanded his voice full of authority, as he and Emmett exited through the front door.

I stared after them for a few moments. I slowly turned around to find everyone still standing in front of me staring expectantly. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly in confusion. If Emmett didn't recognize the scent I certainly wasn't going to be able to. What could they possibly want, I thought.

I heard Rosalie huff angrily. I turned to look at her. She was glaring threateningly at me. "What danger did you bring upon the family this time?" She asked in an icy tone.

My eyes widened in surprise. I shook my head slowly. "I-I…" I stuttered shocked.

"Rosalie." I heard Esme saying in a reproachfully.

I kept my eyes on Rosalie as my face paled even more. The phrase, 'if looks could kill' entered my mind. Finally, I managed to look away after what seemed like forever. I dropped my head keeping my eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry." I breathed.

"Yes, you are." She quipped. "It's no wonder Edward likes to spend so much time with Tanya. She's a _real_ woman" She sneered grinning slightly. I flinched at her words as I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to hold my self together as each one of her words cut into me. "She can give him everything-beauty, charm, wit, _experience_. I'm glad he's finally smartened up and realized what a…"

"Rosalie!"

Both Rosalie and I turned our heads quickly to look at Esme. Her eyes fell upon Rosalie with heavy disapproval. Her voice was weighed down with condemnation and anger; I had never heard her take that tone with anyone before.

"That's enough." She said in an eerily even tone.

"Fine." Rosalie replied with clenched teeth right before she stormed up the stairs to her room.

I stared after her just realizing how labored my breathing had become. I closed my eyes as I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself. Her words could not have cut deeper. She knew exactly where my insecurities lied, and how to hurt me. And hurt me she did.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes to see Esme walking towards me. Everyone else had left. "She's just scared dear. She didn't really mean it."

I nodded my head and swallowed hard. "Yeah." I whispered trying to smile, but not quite managing it.

"I think I'll go to my room now." I said quickly not wanting to talk further. "Please let me know when the others get back."

I swiftly made my way out of the room before Esme could say anything else. I noticed Alice in the living room rolled up into a ball on a chair. She looked as though she was sleeping, but I knew better. Ever since the threat of Victoria returned she had taken to spending as much time as possibly searching the future for any clues. She spent hours lost in trances as she explored any and all possibilities. Most of the time she found nothing of real use.

I sighed as I entered my room, firmly shutting my door behind me. I climbed up onto the bed and rolled myself into a ball, hugging my legs tightly to myself. I just wanting to go home-to a life simpler before vampires and werewolves existed. I felt like Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_. I had fallen into a world that was foreign to me, and full of dangers around every bend. All I wanted was my ruby slippers so that I could click my heels and go back to a life that made sense again, a life where no one was trying to kill me, where no one hated me, where I wouldn't feel this pain anymore. I just wanted to be happy, normal again, was that too much to ask?

For the second time I began to cry. I felt empty in the depths of pain. My chest seared with each breath. The worst part was all I wanted was Edward. He was the cause and cure for my pain. I longed for his strong arms to hold me close, and to hear him hum my lullaby to me. I needed him, but he wasn't here…he wasn't here…just wasn't here.


	13. Chapter 13

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

The news from Emmett and Carlisle was not good. Whoever had been in the forest watching was long gone. They followed the scent as long as they could, but lost it at a cliff. Apparently, whomever it was jumped off and escaped into the water. In the last two days everyone had taken turns surveying the area around the clock, always careful to never leave me alone. I seemed to be the main target, so I was never allowed to go out and help just in case I ever got separated and ambushed.

Fortunately, today I was allowed out of the house. I desperately needed to hunt. It was decided that we would all go together since no one had really been taking the time to meet their needs with an unknown person lurking about again. Everyone seemed determined to catch the unknown assailant this time, no matter the cost.

Emmett and Alice flanked either side of me never letting me get even a few feet away from them as we ran through the forest. I felt like a prisoner in some ways. I was constantly being watched, and I felt trapped inside the house. I was lonely. I could be surrounded by a group of people and still felt alone. It was a terribly feeling, and one I kept to myself. Too many sacrifices had been made on my behalf for me to complain now.

We all hunted as fast as we could, returning in only a few hours. As we approached the house we heard the phone ring. Eagerly, we sprinted to the house hoping it was word from Anchorage.

"Hello?" Carmen answered.

"Yes, hold on." She handed the phone to Carlisle giving him a short nod. It was the phone call we had been waiting for.

"Yes."

We all watched anxiously as he communicated quickly with the person on the other end. His eyes darted quickly towards me as he explained all that had been happening here. I flinched slightly, turning my head to look out the window, as he explained my involvement. I hoped it was Jasper who had called and not Edward.

"Yes. Bella?"

I looked back towards Carlisle to see him holding the phone out to me. I sighed, and walked slowly to the phone taking it gently from his hand. He smiled warmly at me placing a loving hand on my shoulder before he turned to leave. As I brought the phone to my ear I noticed that the entire room had cleared. 'At least I would have some privacy', I thought.

"Hello." There was a long pause. I was beginning to think no one was on the other end.

"I'll be home by day break. We'll talk then." Edward whispered, his voice cold and hard.

I instantly became defensive bristling at his tone. "Fine." I retorted curtly hanging up the phone. My hand lingered on the receiver as I leaned into the wall closing my eyes. This was not going to be the reunion I had hoped for.

Sighing, I slowly trudged my way up the stairs to my room. I gently closed the door behind me as I made my way to the chair in the corner bringing my legs to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs resting my check on my knees.

I spent hours staring out the side window as I watched the sky gradually begin to lighten. Edward would be here soon. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, and it scared me. I had missed him terribly. Part of me wanted to wait anxiously on the front step to rush recklessly into his arms the moment he arrived, covering every part of him I could reach with kisses. Another part of me, a bigger part, wanted to yell at him. I wanted to take my anger out on him, curse him for leaving me here alone, and for causing me to worry.

Slowly, I unwrapped my arms from my legs and made my way to the bathroom. A nice hot shower was exactly what I needed to unwind before he arrived. As soon as the hot water hit my body I started to relax. I leaned forward placing my hands in front of me as I allowed the pulsing water to massage my back. I took deep calming breaths of the steam filled air around me as I cleared my head. When the water started to run cold I reluctantly turned it off.

As I was drying off I froze. I could hear a car in the distance, and instantly knew it was Edward and the others. I knew if I were still human my heart would be beating rapidly as my stomach became uneasy. I looked around for my clothes noticing I had forgotten to bring any in with me. I sighed. I placed only my undergarments back on; grabbing a robe Alice had bought for me from the back of the door, and put it on. I hurriedly exited the bathroom then stopped short. Why should I go to him? Just so that I could see how close he and Tanya had become in my absence? So that he could yell at me in front of everyone? I pursed my lips making my decision. If he wanted to see me, he would have to come find me.

I walked to the window wrapping my arms around me as I waited. Within a few minutes I heard the car stop in the driveway and three doors open and shut. I listened closely as the front door opened, and knew they were going to be bombarded with questions from everyone. My body ached knowing he was so close. But I refused to go to him. I was being stubborn, but I didn't care. There was principle at stake. I tried to listen to all that was being said, but I was too anxious and my mind wandered. I bit my lip nervously as everyone downstairs grew silent, and I froze. He had just arrived, there was no way they were done explaining everything. Frantically, I began organizing my thoughts, preparing for his arrival. My body tensed as I heard the door slowly open. I took one last deep breath preparing myself for the onslaught letting it out slowly.

Minutes passed, and nothing. I began to think I my hearing was playing tricks on me when I suddenly felt myself become airborne. I looked up with wide eyes to find myself nestled snuggly into Edward's arms.

"What…" I began to say, but was silenced as his lips crashed into mine. I tensed slightly, but could not resist. I moaned softly deepening the kiss as I brought my hands up to twist in his bronze hair. His lips danced with mine, and moved in ways that should be illegal. Our tongues battled it out for dominance as they twisted and twirled together. I never wanted to stop, but I knew nothing was going to be resolved by giving into our desires.

I felt him place me gently on the bed as he lay on top of me. His hands played along my collarbone as he deftly parted the top of my bathrobe revealing more of my skin. Arching my back I closed my eyes allowing him full access. He trailed wet kisses down along my neck as his hands caressed my arms. I gasped as his tongue ran across my cleavage burning the skin in its wake. Roughly, I twisted my hands in his hair bringing his mouth back to mine needing to taste him once again. As our lips met, I felt his hands flexing at my waist as he slowly undid my bathrobe pushing it aside. He lifted himself from me as his eyes flowed down the length of me, taking my body in. I felt self-conscious as his eyes roamed relentlessly across my form, breathing in sharply as his eyes once again met mine. They were black fire, filled with hunger and longing. I heard him whisper my name as he dropped his head to my stomach teasing me with butterfly kisses as his hands roamed my sides. I moaned softly as he began seductively kissing all along my abdomen dropping his hands to run along the length of my legs. I squirmed under his touch as it lit me on fire. It felt so good to be with him in this way, but we had to stop.

"Edward." I breathed.

My hands on their own accord seemed to wander along his back lifting his shirt as they explored. He lifted himself up allowing me to remove his shirt meeting my gaze as I flung his shirt to the floor. Eagerly, I allowed my hands to explore every muscle of his sculpted chest. He moaned softly as I ran my fingers just along the band of his pants. He quickly retuned his mouth to mine kissing me passionately flipping us around so that I was now on top. He began to once again attack my neck with his lips rendering me helpless as my hands playing in his soft hair. His fingers played gently across the clasp of my bra making me tremble.

"Yes?" He asked in a low hoarse voice bringing me back to reality once again. I shook my head quickly back and forth, as I tried to clear my head. I dropped my hands trying to behave.

"There are some things we need to discuss." I said my voice raising a few octaves at the end as I felt my bra pool in front of me. I leaned down covering my body with his.

"Now?" He asked desperately, pulling my head back up to meet his, kissing me roughly as his hands twisted in my hair.

"Yes." I replied breathlessly when he finally released my lips.

"Why?" He pleaded as he began pushing my bathrobe off my shoulder revealing more of myself to him.

Taking a deep breath I pulled away wrapping my bathrobe back around me securely, careful to reveal nothing. I looked into his eyes and almost caved as I saw the lust and desire radiating from within. He reached out for me once again, but I pulled away removing myself from his body to sit next to him on the bed. He dropped his head sighing deeply as he ran a hand through his hair.

It was silent for a few moments as we both tried to compose ourselves. He eventually sat up, lifting his head, as his eyes met mine. They were still filled with longing, but it was reigned in.

"Ok, let's talk." He said calmly.


	14. Chapter 14

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

We sat in silence staring at one another for what seemed like forever. I waited for the anger and frustration I had been feeling to surface, but it never did. It felt so good to be this close to him again. I hated the space between us and could take it no longer. Slowly, I moved to sit beside him wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes taking in his scent as the minutes passed.

"Bella." He began softly.

"Yes."

"I want to apologize if I could."

I said nothing, as my body tensed not sure what he would be apologizing for.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that on the phone. It was wrong of me. When I heard how close you had come to being caught…if Emmett hadn't followed you…" His voice had turned dark, causing me to freeze and stop breathing.

I remained silent, and very still not sure of what to say. I heard him sigh heavily. "I'm not doing this right. This is not going the way I had planned." He whispered more to himself than to me.

He pulled me from him, twisting me around to face him. Gently he cupped my face with one of his hands smiling at me, but it did not reach his eyes. "I love you Bella. You know that don't you?" His eyes bore into mine searching desperately.

I swallowed hard nodding once in reply. "I have never cared for anyone as I care for you, not even close. My life began once I met you. I cannot exist without you. You are the only on who has ever touched my heart, and it will always belong to you alone."

Again I remained silent taken off guard by the force of his words.

His eyes searched my face as the minutes passed in silence. His eyes were so soft, and I could hear the sincerity behind every word.

"As I approached the house this morning I was angry. I couldn't believe you could be so careless as to go off by yourself considering all that was happening." He paused briefly bringing his other hand to rest on the other side of my face caressing my face with his thumbs. "But more than that I just wanted to hold you close-to feel you safe in my arms again. I was prepared to battle it out with you to ensure something like that never happened again." He sighed frowning slightly. "Then, as I entered the house, I noticed you were not there. I looked around searching for you as the others explained briefly what we had found." His frown deepened and his eyes filled with anguish.

"That's when I heard it." He whispered looking away.

I couldn't imagine what he was referring to. I tilted my head slightly to the side reaching out to touch his face softly. He turned back to look at me with sad eyes.

"Heard what?" I encouraged talking for the first time, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Their thoughts." He answered simply. I cringed slightly imagining all that he had heard.

"Bella." He breathed. "My sweet, sweet Bella."

He took a deep breath before continuing with his story. "I don't know how I missed it before. They were screaming at me, lashing out at me for all the pain I had caused you the last few days. You must know I never meant to hurt you. I was appalled with myself after hearing all that had been going on. I needed to see you. As soon as I could I excused myself from downstairs to search for you."

He closed his eyes. "When I entered this room and saw you standing by the window…" He shook his head. "I wanted to hold you. I didn't know how receptive you would be towards me given everything that I had done. I needed to feel you-to _show_ you how much I loved you and wanted you, and _only_ you."

He hesitated briefly, his eyes pleading with me as he continued. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? Any idea of how much I need you?"

I was stunned by his words, speechless. I stared at him in wonderment. Slowly, I reached out placing one hand to the side of his face. He leaned into my touch smiling warmly. I smiled slightly in return, as I leaned forward placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

"I truly am sorry Bella. I should have called you back when I first talked to you, when I knew you were upset. I should have called more in general to see how you were doing. I…"

"Shhhh." I placed my hand over his mouth quieting him. He was already forgiven. I curled myself closer to him allowing him to hold me in his arms.

"I missed you. I'm glad you're back." I breathed into his chest.

"Me as well."

Edward laid us both down on the bed never once releasing me from his hold. There were still many questions that I needed answers too. I may have forgiven him, but I still needed to know all that had been going on in my absence. I opened my mouth to ask my first question, but quickly shut it choosing to ask an easier one instead.

"Did you guys find anything out?"

"Yes and no. There is defiantly more than one newborn on the loose in the city, but absolutely no sign of their creator. They are completely untrained. It makes no sense. Why would someone go through all the trouble of turning someone only to let them run free like that?" I felt him shake his head. "We still have no idea what is going on. No idea as to what the motive behind doing something like this could be."

He sounded frustrated, and I could understand why. I tightened my grip on him. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

He did not respond. I squirmed a little as I tried to formulate my next question. "So how did it go working with the others?"

"Fine. Why?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I was just wondering…you know…if any of their abilities came in handy, or were used at all."

It was quiet for a few moments as I waited impatiently for his response.

"Ah." He said knowingly. "Nothing happened between Tanya and I. We kept things very professional between us."

I scoffed involuntarily, instantly regretting it. Edward pushed me away to look at me. He was frowning, and I could see hurt deep in his eyes, though he tried to hide it.

"Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"Sweetie? Professionals don't call each other sweetie." I jeered.

He sighed. "Bella that's just who Tanya is."

"Then I don't like the way she is." I replied quickly.

"She meant nothing by it."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she did."

"Bella, you don't know her the way I do."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And how exactly is that Edward?" I pulled away from him, and sat up crossing my arms across my chest.

He sighed heavily. "I've told you already. We're just friends, only friends. That's all we ever were, and ever will be."

I turned my head away from him. 'To you maybe,' I thought, 'not to her.'

"Bella what must I do to convince you that I have no feelings for her, that I only love you?"

"I don't trust her. You may choose to be blind to what's going on, but I can't. I see it in her eyes every time she looks at you. She wants you Edward. No matter what you say I know it's true. She doesn't strike me as the type of woman who gives up quickly when she wants something."

"That's where you're wrong Bella. She's like this around most males."

I shook my head annoyingly. What was it going to take for him to see that she was in love with him?

We remained quiet for a while. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him. I knew if I did I would melt. I refused to give in. I was right dammit, and he needed to stop being so naïve about the whole situation.

"Bella." He reached out pulling me towards him. I remained stiff in his arms, but he didn't seem to notice. "What if I promised to spend as little time as possible with her? Would that help?"

'Yes.' I thought. "I don't want you avoiding her for me, because you want to appease me." I wanted him to do it because he wanted to.

"If you're happy, then I am happy. From now on I will try to stay away from her as much as possible." I glanced at him and saw a mischievous grin cross his face. "There are plenty of other things I could be doing besides talking to her."

He slowly began running his lips along my cheek dropping them to my neck. His hands rose up to where my arms were and pulled them effortlessly from my body. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist holding me tight. Involuntarily, I tilted my head to the side giving him better access to the skin there.

"Better?" He breathed against my skin.

I didn't answer. Instead I reached around capturing his face in my hands, bringing his lips to meet mine. Maybe this could work. Maybe if he avoided her things would get better. I melted into his touch once again enjoying the feel of his body against mine.

"Hold me?" I asked as we broke away from our kiss.

"Of course."

He laid me down next to him pulling me tight to his body, spooning me. In this position I felt as through we were one, not two. I relaxed into his arms as he began to hum my lullaby. I wasn't sure how much time we had together, but I was going to enjoy this closeness while I could.


	15. Chapter 15

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

"How many would you say there were?" Emmett asked.

Edward shook his head. "We can't be sure, but more than ten, at least." He grimaced.

"Things are getting out of hand." Carlisle sighed. "We can't let this go on."

"Ten?" Emmett scoffed. "We can take them. Let's just go and get this over with. I'm bored." Rosalie instantly flirted to his side, with narrowed eyes, placing her hand firmly on his shoulder. She was not pleased with his plan.

"It's not the numbers that are the problem Emmett. We've never concerned ourselves with this kind of thing before. It's not our place." Carlisle stated.

"We don't want the Volturi alerted to this. The last thing we need is a visit from them with everything else that is going on." Edward said agreeing with Emmett.

Edward shook his head running a hand through his thick locks. "What would be the reason for someone to create so many newborns, especially in a relatively short amount of time?" Edward mused in a frustrated tone.

Everyone was silent for a moment. I was utterly confused. Who were the Volturi, why was it such a bad thing for them to visit, and why would the newborns be their job to take care of? I looked up at Edward with a bemused expression on my face. Just as I opened my mouth to question him he turned his head sharply to Jasper.

"You think?" He asked seriously.

Jasper shrugged. "I can't be sure, but all the signs are there."

"You're right, that's the only thing that makes sense. But why, especially now?" Edward contemplated.

"Could one of you please clue the rest of us in?" Alice asked.

Jasper paused briefly looking pointedly at Edward before sighing. All eyes were on him and I could tell the attention made him a little uncomfortable. "An army. Someone is building an army."

An army? I was even more confused than before. Vampires had armies of newborns? Why? What would be the point? Were there wars going on among my kind I was not aware of? If so, why didn't I know? Were they secret? How did they go undetected by humans? My head was spinning with all my questions. I looked to Edward for an explanation, but he had his eyes fixed on Jasper.

"You're confused."

I turned to look at Jasper nodding. He smiled warmly at me. "How much do you know about me, Bella?"

I shrugged. "Very little." I admitted apologetically. How had I lived with him for so long without learning more about him? I felt slightly guilty.

He grinned. "Don't feel bad. I am not exactly an open book."

"My upbringing as a newborn was much different than yours." He chuckled without humor. I noticed everyone else had looked away, almost in boredom. Clearly, they had heard this story many times before.

"I was introduced to a world of hate and carnage. No one was to be trusted, not even my own family, if you can call them that." He added darkly.

His words rang in my head. "To really understand, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy…the perpetually thirsty."

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we—well, those who exist this way—can feed without attracting notice."

I shuddered as he continued his explanation. My family had shielded me from the world so much since my change, that I never knew this dark side of my kind. Jasper proceeded to spin a tale so horrifying it made my hair on the back of my neck stick up on end. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought such a world existed. Poor Jasper. From the moment of his new birth he had been used as a mere pawn in deadly games over territories. Newborns were mere weapons, nothing more, used to conquer new territories. Once they were no longer useful, they were destroyed, discarded without a second glance. Now, I finally understood why Edward wanted Jasper to train me. He was an expert at training newborns; he had spent decades training them for battle.

"You think someone is building an army of newborns here?" Alice asked once Jasper finished his story.

He shook his head. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I have seen the signs before. There is no other explanation for what is happening. They are totally untrained, which poses it's own problem. For reasons beyond me, whoever turned them simply let them loose into the city." He sighed. "It's only going to get worse, and soon the Volturi are going to step in."

Again, someone mentioned the Volturi. Who were they, and why were they so feared? Before I could ask my questions Carlisle stepped in.

"What do you suggest we do?"

He sighed. "If we want to avoid a visit from the Volturi we need to destroy the newborns ourselves. I can teach everyone how, and I do not suggest we fight them in the city. They are not concerned about being discrete, but we will have to be to avoid detection."

"Excuse my interruption, but why? What would cause someone to create an army now? Where's the motive? There are no rivals here." This was the first time Tanya had spoken. Most of the members of the Denali coven had remained quiet during our family meeting, as they usually did. They were willing to help, but only as needed. I bristled a little at her tone, refusing to look her way.

"But there are." Edward stated after a brief pause. Everyone turned to look at him confused. "We, all of us," he explained gesturing with his hand to everyone around the room, "could be seen as quite the threat with thirteen members."

It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone took in what Edward said.

"That can't be it. I would have _seen_ it, if they were planning to come after us." Alice insisted. "I've been spending every waking minute trying to search the future for any clues as to what is going on, in both Anchorage, and here with Victoria. There have been no clear decisions made by anyone...only useless flickers…" She trailed off sounding annoyed.

You could almost hear everyone's mind working as they tried to piece everything together. My mind too searched for a logical conclusion to what was happening. Everything just seemed too perfect to me. There was something obvious we were all missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was. What if there weren't two threats…what if it were just one…? What if, somehow, Victoria was linked to what was happening in Anchorage…what if she were the real problem all along? My eyes widened, and I gasped, as realization of my thoughts hit me. That had to be it. It was Victoria this whole time.

"Bella?" I heard Edward question as he felt me tense under his touch.

"It's all connected." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He gently prodded.

"It's all the same." I said a little louder turning to better see Edward. "Anchorage and Victoria…She is the one building the army. She is the one behind it all."

"What makes you think that Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"She told me before, after our last encounter, that she wanted revenge on everyone for what happened to James. What better way? She could take everyone out in one move."

"How does she know how to form an army of newborns?" Rosalie asked speaking for the first time.

"That's just it though. Whoever is forming this army doesn't know what they are doing. They are simply letting the young ones run wild, untrained, throughout the city." Jasper answered seriously. "I think Bella may be right."

"That still does not explain why Alice has not seen anything. If Victoria was behind everything wouldn't she have seen it?" Tanya asked, by looking at her face you could tell she was a little more than skeptical.

"But, Victoria does know about Alice's gift-not well-but enough to get around it." Edward mused, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

Rosalie shook her head. "That still doesn't explain how she got the idea to form an army."

I hated to admit it, but Rosalie was right. Where had she gotten the idea? From what Jasper had explained tonight, only those in the South engaged in such tactics. It is not well known in the North. I knew there had to be a connection somewhere. I was convinced Victoria was behind everything, and I would prove it.

The room fell silent. I felt Edward's arms flex around me as he pulled me ever tighter to his body. If I were still human I would not have been able to breath. He dropped his head to rest in the crook of my neck, breathing in deeply. I looked around at everyone in the room. Looks of heavy concentration laced their faces, all but two. Emmett looked almost happy at the prospect of an up coming battle. When my eyes fell upon Tanya I caught her staring at us briefly before she swiftly looked away. Before she did, I could swear I saw anger in her eyes.

I was swiftly brought out of my thoughts as Carlisle broke the silence. "It's defiantly a possibility. I don't want to rule anything out, but we should keep up our patrols." He turned to Jasper. "I want everyone to start training with you as soon as possible, just to be safe."

Jasper nodded in acceptance.

"We will continue to monitor the situation in Anchorage. If things get too bad we may just be forced to intervene, whether Victoria is involved or not." He said gravely, and with that the meeting was over.


	16. Chapter 16

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

"Edward?"

"Yes." He answered as we ran hand in hand together through the forests.

We were on our way back to the house from yet another hunting trip. Everyone was attempting to hunt more often, trying keep themselves at full strength. He looked over at me with concerned eyes, slowing slightly. Hesitantly, I bit my lip. I desperately needed answers. My head was spinning from all the new information I had learned from our meeting just two days earlier. We had both been so quiet, processing all that we had learned, and still needed to know. I had so many questions that needed to be answered, first of which was, who were the Volturi? That was the one area I seemed to be the only one clueless about.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

I pulled on his hand forcing his to stop as I stared up into his eyes. "Do you promise to tell me the truth no matter what?"

"Of course." He stated firmly. His eyes turned mischievous as he continued. "As if I could lie to you, even if I wanted to."

I smiled. With my power, there was no way he could lie without me knowing, but there were ways around it. "Fine. Do you promise to not hold back, or sugar coat anything?"

He reached up and cupped my face in his hands. "Yes. What is it you want to know?" He asked curiously.

I bit my lip again. "Well…I was wondering who the Volturi were, and why everyone was so afraid of them?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at my mention of the mysterious clan. "They are a family…a very old and powerful family of our kind. They live in Italy. I suppose you could think of them as the rule keepers of our kind. They are feared among all. If you irritate the Volturi, or break the rules…" He hesitated shaking his head, "well they don't give second chances."

"Rules?" I asked furrowing my brow. Shouldn't I know the rules? Why hadn't anybody told me before now that there were rules?

He grinned. "There aren't many rules, one really. We need to keep our existence a secret."

"Oh."

He chuckled. "Yes, oh. That's what makes us so nervous with what is happening in Anchorage. This is exactly the kind of thing the Volturi routinely wipe out."

"But I still don't understand what makes them so powerful?"

He sighed. "They are a large family with a formidable guard to protect them, and enforce the rules. Many of them have abilities that make what we can do look like nothing. The guard was hand picked for their abilities, physical or other wise. They are a force to be reckoned with, and feared." He shrugged and added off handedly. "Carlisle lived with them for a time. But he soon left to pursue a life of peace, and to search for others who were like him, and did not take human life to sustain themselves."

My eyes widened in surprise. But before I could question him he cut me off. "That is one story you will have to ask Carlisle to tell." He answered with a grin anticipating my question.

I rolled my eyes. "I was just curious."

He chuckled. "You are always curious. But it is his story to tell not mine."

I nodded my head in agreement making a mental note to ask Carlisle more about it once things settled down. There was so much about my family I still did not know. Suddenly, I realized there was a lot about Edward's past I still did not know. I knew more about Jasper than my fiancé. Curiosity consumed me as we broke through the tree line near the house.

"Edward." I began turning to look at him. "Tell me about your past. There's so much I don't know."

He shrugged, stopping in front of a boulder pulling me down with him to sit. "There's not much to tell. You know the important parts. I lived in Chicago as a human, I was seventeen when I was changed, Carlisle changed me, and I have lived most of my life with him since then."

"Do you remember much of your human life?" I asked gently.

"No." I felt his arms flex around me as he pulled my closer. "Human memories fade." He paused briefly. "I do remember my mother a little. From Carlisle's memories I can tell that she loved me very much, and that we seemed close. She was very beautiful." He chuckled wistfully, "We looked a lot alike. Same color hair and emerald green eyes…." He trailed off thoughtfully, his voice barely above a whisper.

I was quiet for a moment as I tried to picture Edward with green eyes. He must have been breathtaking.

I shook my head from side to side shaking myself from my reverie, remembering something that he mentioned earlier that confused me.

"You mentioned that you had almost always lived with Carlisle. Where else did you live? Were you with another family?"

He sighed reluctantly. I turned in his arms to look at him placing a hand on the side of his neck. He searched my eyes for a moment before he answered. "I had what you would call a, bout of teenage rebellion, about ten years after Carlisle turned me. I was tired of curbing my appetite, and went off on my own for a while." He chuckled humorlessly. "I thought I would be immune from the remorse, because I knew the thoughts of my prey. I only pursued the vilest, and most evil…but…it didn't last long before the guilt over took me, and I returned to Carlisle. He and Esme welcomed me back with open arms…it was more than I deserved." He finished staring off into the distance.

I began stroking his neck softly with my hand and he lowered his gaze to meet mine smiling slightly. "If I have it my way. You will never know the taste of human blood, nor the depression that accompanies taking a life."

I smiled warmly up at him as I leaned up kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you." I said as we pulled away. "Thank you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile in return. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Come. Jasper wants to start training with a group of us soon." I allowed him to take my hand and together we walked leisurely to the backyard. There, assembled in a loose circle were; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and to my dislike, Tanya. The others were off hunting, or searching for any new scents.

"Good. You're back." Jasper said as he watched us approach. "Let's get started." He stated as he stepped away from the group. "As I have explained to Bella before. Newborns rely mostly on instinct, and do not have much skill. The one thing you must remember is to not allow them to get their arms around you. Stay moving. Attack from the side. They will be too confused to know what to do. Emmett? Bella?"

I squeezed Edward's hand in reassurance as I stepped forward. I could feel his reluctance to let me go, but I broke free from his grip easily to face Emmett. His eyes danced with mirth, as his smile grew impossibly larger across his face. I calmly stared at him awaiting Jasper's instructions.

"Bella, being a newborn, is the best example we have of a newborn attack. I have trained her some, she is not as untrained as the newborns in Seattle, but she is just as strong. Just go for the easy kill."

I watched as Emmett slowly moved into a crouch position in front of me. I tensed backing up a few feet, before I mimicked his stance preparing for the attack.

"Okay, Emmett—try to catch Bella."

Emmett instantly charged me with a huge grin across his face. I barely moved in time, his hands grabbing at nothing more than air. I turned to steady myself for his next attack, again just slipping out of his grasp. I was not so lucky the third time. Before I knew it I was sprawled out on the ground, Emmett's teeth centimeters from my neck. I scowled.

"Emmett, get off." I growled pushing him hard against his chest. He flew backwards onto his butt laughing.

I swiftly got to my feet brushing myself off. "Not bad." Emmett taunted. "You're fast."

I narrowed my eyes at him as we resumed our positions with the others. Edward took my hand in his and squeezed gently. I wouldn't have minded losing so much if Tanya hadn't been there, watching the entire time.

Jasper forced me to battle everyone at least once, so that they could get a feel for a newborn's strength and skill. I growled inwardly as Tanya stepped forward, proudly, to face me. She seemed almost too confident. I was determined not to allow her to catch me, but she was so fast. Try as I might, she eventually caught me. I instantly ripped from her embrace, sulking as I again walked to Edward's side. He rubbed my shoulders soothingly as I glared at the ground. The next few hours everyone broke off into groups trying different moves on each other. I watched from the side, amazed at how skilled everyone was. A feeling of sadness, and almost envy, over came me as I silently wondered if I would ever get that good.

Once we were done for the day Jasper quickly came to my side giving me a one armed hug. "You did well today. You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would."

I nodded, rolling my eyes. 'Some compliment that was', I thought.

"Don't feel discouraged." He leaned in close to my ear and barely whispered. "I am a very good teacher. You will be able to beat her on no time."

I looked up at him in surprise, not entirely sure I heard him correctly. He grinned down at me and winked before releasing my shoulder and joining Alice.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as he approached me.

I smiled after Jasper before I turned to Edward. "Nothing." I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow in jest, but I quickly grabbed his hand pulling him into the house. I was surprised to find Carlisle and Esme in the living room, back from hunting so soon. Carlisle was staring at a few newspapers, and Esme was glued to the TV.

"That bad?" I heard Edward ask as we entered the room.

Carlisle looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. "The death toll is rising steadily. It won't be long before it makes national news. Thankfully, it hasn't yet." He added sounding almost relieved.

I cringed into Edward understanding the implications behind his words. Edward wrapped his arms securely around me as we sat down on the couch surfing through the channels with Esme. We searched for anything that would alert the Volturi to what was going on in Anchorage. After what Edward told me this afternoon, I did not want to ever find myself in their company.


	17. Chapter 17

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

The training continued throughout the next week. Grudgingly, I agreed to be the example for Jasper at each training. The only good thing about having to fight all the time was the extra practice I was getting. I had really improved a lot over the past week, and I was quite proud of how good I was getting. Of course, that meant I hardly ever got to spend time with Edward. He was always off tracking down Victoria's scent, training, or scanning the news for any reports. It wasn't looking good. The death toll seemed to rise everyday. We were all on edge, and it was really starting to take its toll on the entire family.

"Rose we can't. Not now. When all this is over we will. I promise."

I watched from my position on the couch as Emmett and Rosalie entered the living room. They were clearly in the middle of a heated argument. I slid closer to Edward who seemed oblivious to what was going on; his eyes fixed to the television. Instinctively, he put his arm around me holding me closer as I too tried to ignore the two fighting.

"We could if you really wanted." She sneered.

I heard Emmett groan. "That's not it and you know it. There's too much going on right now. We're needed here."

"Menace." I heard her grumble so low I almost didn't catch it. My body froze, as I felt Edward's body tense around me.

"Enough." Edward growled through gritted teeth. He never took his eyes from the television, but it was clear who was the target of his outburst.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Rosalie sneered.

"Rose." Emmett said in a low warning voice. I kept my head low hidden against Edward's shoulder. I could only imagine the vile things Edward was hearing in her thoughts.

"Leave now." Edward hissed, tightening his grip around me.

"Why should I? Does the truth hurt?"

I heard a deep growl build within Edward's chest as he turned to face the beautiful blond who stood only a few feet away. Instinctively, Emmett stepped in-between the two. I sat unmoving on the couch as the seen unfolded.

"If you know what's good for you Rosalie you will stop right now."

I watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by a death glare from Emmett. She growled angrily at him before storming out of the room. Emmett sighed heavily looking at me apologetically before leaving the room to go find his wife.

I closed my eyes as I dropped my face into my hands. The stress of everything was tearing the entire family apart. I felt two strong arms engulf me as they lifted me up. I felt myself being cradled against his body and I wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face in his neck not wanting to face him. I felt him sit down in something soft, and opened my eyes to see that we were in our room on our bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gently.

I shook my head. He had nothing to be sorry for.

We sat silently together for a few minutes. I could feel his hands on my back rubbing soft circles. I breathed deeply taking in his heady scent; allowing it to calm me.

"Edward?" I asked sitting up abruptly. I raised my hand to the side of his face as I continued. "Let's go away together. Not for long, just a day or two."

He pursed his lips and sighed. "Bella now's not the time."

"Please Edward. I want to get away." I pleaded searching his face for any trace of weakness.

His face was stern as he answered. "Not now."

"Please Edward. Please. I need a break from everything."

"It's just not safe. It's not possible now. I promise after everything is taken care of I'll take you anywhere you want for as long as you want."

"I want to go now." I insisted.

"Be patient Bella. You have to be reasonable." He said sternly.

I searched his eyes once more and found nothing but resolution. I closed my eyes dropping my hand. "Please. I just need to be with you, just you. It's what I really need right now, more than anything else. _Please_." I added one last time with little hope.

I waited tensely for his final denial, but after a few minutes I opened my eyes and found his face to be torn. I instantly straightened up taking his face into my hands trying to take advantage of his moment of weakness.

"We don't have to go far, just a quick run away. We will take cell phones, as many as you want. I won't even complain if you keep me locked up in the place you take me. Just please take me away from here. Take me now; take me anywhere that isn't here. I need to be with you, just you. Please."

He sighed, his face still torn. "Please?" I whispered as I leaned closer to him; our faces mere inches apart. "Please?"

He pulled away slightly from my grasp running one of his hands through his hair. He chuckled once before looking back at me. "I cannot deny you when you plead with me so."

My eyes widened at the realization that he was giving in. "You'll take me away?"

He pursed his lips. "Not far."

A huge smile spread across my face. "I'm warning you now Bella. I'm going to see that you keep your word. You will remain hidden the entire time we are away."

"That's fine. Whatever. Where are we going? Can we leave now?"

He sighed and I watched as his lips twitched as he tried not to smile. "There is a small cabin about 50 miles from here. It is fairly secluded up in the mountains. It will be close enough in case we are needed, yet far enough away so that we will be alone."

"I need to check with Alice to make sure things are safe for us to leave. If she doesn't see anything then we will leave as soon as you are packed."

I leaned forward and kissed him once hard on the lips taking him by surprise. Before he could deepen the kiss I leaped up from his lap and flew to get a small suitcase. "Thank you Edward." I said happily looking over my shoulder at him. He was smiling my favorite smile, chuckling softly.

He shook his head. "I'll be right back."

Before he reached the door I was at his side pulling him into another kiss. This time I was the one to deepen it. I wrapped my entire body around him tightly causing him to moan softly. After a few minutes I pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I love you." I stated breathlessly.

He reached up cupping my face in his hands. "I know."

I smiled as I untangled myself from his body turning to pack the clothes we would need for our getaway. As I was turning I felt a hard smack on my butt. I turned quickly in surprise to see Edward laughing as he left the room.

I grinned as I made my way back to my suitcase on the floor. I couldn't wait to be alone with him. Just as I had placed one last shirt in our bag I heard a soft knock on the door. Curiously, I went to answer the door unable to wipe the smile off my face.

My smile soon faded as I took in who had been knocking. Tanya stood before me in all her glory.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to keep the petulance out of my voice.

"Do you really think now is wise Bella?" She replied bluntly not bothering with small talk. "Edward is needed here." She insisted boldly.

I don't really know what made me react the way I did. I just snapped. I had had enough of Tanya and her games. I reached out and grabbed a fist full of her shirt. "You mean _you_ need Edward here." My voice had turned low and threatening. I leaned in closer to her as I continued in an icy tone. "I know what you are doing. Just because Edward refuses to see it doesn't mean I don't. Stay. Away. From. Him. He's mine." I growled through clenched teeth.

She broke my hold on her shirt with little trouble and glared at me. "Jealous? Are you not up for a little healthy competition?"

"That's where you're wrong. There is no competition. He chose _me_. He loves _me_."

She scoffed. "You don't even really believe that yourself. I see the doubt in your eyes Bella. The way you push him away. It's no wonder he comes to me for comfort."

I growled exposing my teeth as I clenched my fists to my side. I knew I wasn't skilled enough to take her…yet. I fought desperately against the urge to attack her. She had struck a cord with me and she knew it. I watched as a devilish smile crossed her face.

"Leave before I hurt you." I commanded in a low voice.

She grinned. "Have fun…while you can." She muttered as she turned and left.

I turned into my room slamming the door behind me. I paced the room waiting for Edward to return. I just wanted to leave. I needed to get away more than ever now. I was so wrapped up in my fury I didn't hear when he entered the room. I felt his strong arms encircle my waist and I froze.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I looked up at him. I did my best to hide the anger I was feeling, but he could see it in my eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked anxiously.

I shook my head and tried to smile. "Can we go now? I need to get out of here."

He placed his hands on either side of neck as he searched my face. "We can go now." He confirmed.

I reached up and pecked him quickly on the lips as I reached for our suitcase. I knew he was going to grill me as soon as we were alone, but that didn't matter to me just now. All that mattered was getting away.

Silently, Edward took the suitcase from me and followed me out of the house and to the car. We were only a few miles away when he turned to me with worry in his eyes. I suppressed a groan knowing the interrogation was about to begin.


	18. Chapter 18

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Silently, Edward took the suitcase from me and followed me out of the house and to the car. We were only a few miles away when he turned to me with worry in his eyes. I suppressed a groan knowing the interrogation was about to begin.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I turned my head from him and stared out the window. I didn't want to tell him what had happened. I didn't want to admit how weak and childish I had acted.

"Please Bella."

"Nothing. Everything is fine." I replied. I tried to sound upbeat but couldn't hide the tension in my voice.

"Did I do something to offend you? You can tell me you know. Don't worry about hurting my feelings."

"It's not you." I answered quickly turning to look at him. I couldn't stand for him to blame himself.

We looked at each other for a long moment before I sighed. "Fine. It's me ok. It's all the stress and between Rosalie and Tanya…it's just getting to me that's all. It's no big deal." I spoke as fast as I could, knowing he would catch every word.

"Tanya?" He questioned.

I let my breathed out loudly in defeat. "She might have come to visit me while you were away seeing Alice."

"She might have?" He raised one eyebrow at me incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "She did, and the conversation didn't go very well between us."

"I see." He said gravely nodding his head.

It remained quiet in the car for a long time. As the minutes passed I grew anxious and began fiddling with a piece of my hair afraid to meet his gaze. I was scared to see what might be hidden there. I could only imagine how disappointed he would be in me once he found out what I had done.

"I'm sorry Bella." I heard him whisper. He sounded so sad.

"Why?" I asked as I looked deeply into his sorrow filled eyes. I was confused. He had no reason to be sorry. I was the one who had acted foolishly.

"It seems that no matter what I do-no matter how much I try to keep you safe-someone always seems to hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I will speak with her. It won't happen again." He added sternly narrowing his eyes as he stared ahead at the road.

"You can't protect me from everyone and everything Edward. It's just not possible. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Still. You are my first priority, above everyone and everything else. Your happiness is the only thing that is important to me. If my own friends and family can't treat you right then we leave."

My eyes widened in shock. "Edward you can't leave your family."

"_You_ are my family. You are the only person it would truly hurt me to lose."

"You can't do that to Esme."

He shrugged.

"Be serious Edward."

"I am."

"We're not leaving your family." I insisted. "It's not that bad, really."

"I'm tired of seeing you hurt Bella. You deserve better." He said in a tight voice.

I sighed turning to look out my side window. He was being stubborn, and was not going to listen to reason, at least not now. I couldn't let him leave his family. They needed him, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed them too.

The rest of the car ride remained silent. I watched as we pulled up a long winding dirt driveway. Perched up upon a hill was a small log cabin just as Edward had described. It looked as though it had only one room. There was a wrap around porch and a large picture window in front. The window over looked the mountains. I could just imagine how magical the view must be at sunrise and sunset.

Edward had long since turned the car off. He remained stiff in his seat with his hands clenched to the steering wheel. I sighed as I gently placed one of my hands on top of his. "Let's not discuss this now ok? Can we just not think about the world right now, and just concentrate on us?"

I felt his hand relax under my touch. He took a deep breath and turned to look at me with loving eyes. He smiled crookedly at me. "That sounds nice."

I smiled warmly in return as Edward swiftly came to my door and helped me from the car. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the front door of the small cabin so fast I didn't have time to protest. As soon as we entered the small space he set me on my feet and disappeared. Within seconds a fire was going illuminating my surroundings. The cabin was in deed only one room. It was very rustic with bare beams crossing the ceiling and old beaten up furniture. There was a couch in front of the fireplace with a wooden rocking chair to its left. A large four-post bed set back against the back wall and was adorned with a beautiful patchwork quilt that looked homemade. There was a small kitchen area with a quaint table off to the left of the front door. There was a door next to the bed that could only lead to the bathroom. In the glow of the fire it looked so welcoming and cozy. It was simply perfect.

I smiled at Edward as he gestured for me to join him next to the fire he had just started. I shut the front door and hurriedly made my way to the couch. He sat down next to me pulling me close. I nestled my face into his chest wrapping my arms around his torso. This was exactly what I had needed. Nothing seemed to matter when I was in his arms. Somehow the world seemed to melt away. Victoria and Tanya seemed like distance memories as he tightened his grip on me resting his chin on top of my head.

"How long do we have?" I asked after a few minutes.

"We leave late tomorrow." He breathed.

I sighed inwardly--so soon. I needed to make the most of the time we had. I didn't want to waste a single moment. I pulled away from him placing my hands on his chest.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do first?"

He chuckled pulling me back close to his chest. "I kind of like what we're doing now." He muttered sweetly into my hair.

"We can do this back at Carmen's. Let's go somewhere. I thought I heard a stream near by. We could go swimming." I suggested.

"Hmmm…well there is this one place…did you pack swim wear?"

I laughed softly. "Alice is rubbing off on me. I packed something for almost every occasion."

He chuckled. "I don't know if I should be happy or terrified."

I pulled away from him and smacked his chest in mock anger.

He laughed grabbing my hand and holding it to his chest. "You grab what we need from our bag and I will get the towels from the bathroom."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I deftly sorted through the clothes I had packed.

"You'll see."

"I hate surprises." I mumbled. I heard Edward laugh behind me as I finally found what I had been searching for.

"Ready?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Lead the way." I verified.

We ran through the forests for a few miles before we stopped in front of a small pool of water. There was steam rising from the water. It looked like a hot spring. I turned furrowing my brow as I looked to Edward for confirmation.

"Yes." He smiled, "it is a hot spring. I found it here once a long time ago. I thought you might enjoy it." I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "Go change."

I handed him his shorts and went off behind a tree to change into the swimsuit Alice had bought for me. It was a simple black tank-kini, with a few small silver flowers embroidered on it. I was rather shocked when Alice had bought it for me. Usually, she would have bought something flashier, and one that showed more skin. Thankfully, she had thought of my comfort first. I was still a little nervous as I stepped out from my hiding place behind the tree. Edward stood next to the pool of water waiting for me. He looked absolutely amazing in just his swim trunks. I didn't think I would ever get used to his seraphic beauty.

I smiled as I slowly made my way to his side. His eyes freely roamed over my body as I approached. I was once again thankful I was unable to blush, for I would have turned three shades of red. He grabbed my hand as soon as I was in reach and leaned down, his lips resting on my ear.

"You are stunning." He whispered, his breath fanning across my ear causing me to tremble.

I giggled. "As are you."

He reached out grabbing my hand leading me into the hot water. It was so amazingly warm, warmer than anything I had ever felt before. Edward sat down leaning against the stony edge pulling me down to sit on his lap. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth that seeped into my body. I moaned softly and felt Edward shake behind me. I turned to look at him with a frown on my face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing." He smiled warmly. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's so warm." I breathed.

"Hmmm." He replied lifting his hand to my face and staring deep into my eyes. I watched as his eyes turned from humor to passion. The hungry look in his eyes took my breath away, but before I could catch it his lips were devouring mine. Greedily, I raised my arms to wrap them around his neck pulling him closer to me. It was so strange kissing Edward like this. Feeling his warm lips on mine was something entirely new, yet incredibly pleasant. It made me shiver with pleasure.

All too soon I felt him pull away. I pouted briefly sticking my bottom lip out. He chuckled stroking my cheek lovingly with the back of his hand.

"I love you so much. You know that right?"

I simply nodded my head in response, placing my hands to rest upon his chest.

He leaned his forehead forward to rest it against mine. "I can't wait for you to be my wife." He breathed.

I dropped my head slightly at his words staring down at the ring that adorned my left hand. Doubt filled me as I remembered the last conversation we had about getting married. He had refused me. It was quiet for a few moments. I felt his hands rest on either side of my face as he lifted my head up to look at me.

"What's the matter?" He whispered searching my face. His eyes were filled with concern, and his brow was furrowed.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I debated on whether I should discuss this with him again. It had hurt so much the first time. I didn't know if I wanted to go through that again.

"Bella." Edward said reproachfully when I did not answer.

"Can you really?" I whispered.

A look of confusion passed his face. "Can I really what?"

"Can you really not wait? Do you truly want to marry me?" I asked doubtfully, averting my eyes from his face.

"Of course I do." He insisted immediately.

"When?"

"As soon as the danger is gone."

I paused briefly before responding. "So that's the only thing holding you back, the danger?" I asked slowly almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Yes. You know there is nothing I want more…what is this really about?" He asked sternly lifting my head higher, forcing me to look at him again.

"I just…" I exhaled sharply in defeat. "Fine. When you refused me before I thought that you might be having second thoughts…that maybe you were reconsidering your offer." I said softly.

He chuckled once humorlessly. "You silly, beautiful, girl." He leaned down and pecked me gently on the tip of my nose. "Believe me when I say that not one minute passes without my thoughts turning to you. You are the sun in my life, which brings me light in this dark world around us. You bring me the warmth I crave when all is dim. I know what it is like to live without you, and I could not survive the total darkness again. I want you for my wife forever and always. Selfishly, I cannot live without you."

"I want the day we wed to be one of joy. I want it to be everything you have ever wanted. It should be a day of happiness alone. I do not want it marred in any way with thoughts of newborns, and Victoria. I promise as soon as everything is taken care of I _will_ make you my wife. There is _nothing_ I want more." He concluded seriously. His eyes suddenly turned mischievous. He dropped his head and brushed his lips gently against mine. "Well almost nothing." He whispered, before he roughly pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back with all the love I had in me. "Thank you." I managed to breath in between kisses. He would never truly understand what his words had done for me-how much strength and confidence they had given me. I didn't know what I had done to deserve him, but I was thankful he was mine.


	19. Chapter 19

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I was sad to leave the refuge of our little cabin. Sensing my reluctance, Edward reached out taking my hand in his, as the small building disappeared in the distance. We were able to talk a lot in the last few days and it felt nice—really nice. I held his hand the entire drive back feeling relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever.

As soon as we approached the driveway I felt Edward's grip on my hand increase. I turned to look at him and found his face hard, his eyes narrowed.

"Edward?"

"The decision has been made." He replied in a tight voice.

I instantly tensed upon hearing his words. I immediately knew which decision he was referring too.

"When?" I asked feeling my throat tighten.

"In three days."

I took a deep breath as the house came into view, swallowing all my fears. Now was not the time to fear. I had to be ready. It was finally time to fight.

Alice was on the porch anxiously awaiting our arrival. As soon as the car came to a stop she was at our car talking rapidly.

"I just got the vision a few hours ago." She explained as Edward and I exited the car and headed to the house. "They'll be here in three days."

"How many?" He questioned.

"It keeps changing. Right now, there are about 18."

I clung to Edward's side as we entered the living room finding everyone already assembled.

"What's the plan?" He asked starting intently at Carlisle.

"We will all continue training with Jasper. Everyone needs to be on high alert. Their plans can change at a moments notice. Alice sees them coming through the gap and into the clearing that's just beyond. That seems to be the best spot to ambush them. Hopefully they won't be anticipating our arrival." He ended with a frown.

Silent nods resounded around the room as everyone quietly agreed with Carlisle's decision.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next few days were extremely tense as everyone mentally prepared himself or herself for battle. Jasper was like a machine, helping everyone perfect his or her skills. Time seemed to fly by, before anyone knew it, the day of battle had arrived.

Everyone was seemingly calm, too calm, as they made last minute provisions. We entered the forest together presenting a unified front as we took off on one last hunt before the battle.

I felt Edward grab for my hand and hold it securely in his as we ran in pursuit of game. Not far in, my nose twitched to the smell of what I recognized as a bear. I gave Edward a quick glance, as I pulled free, letting him know where I was going. He nodded in return as he raced forward after his own kill.

I hastily took care of the bear, knowing Edward would be looking for me soon. After ripping up a tree and disposing of the body, I took off in pursuit of Edward. I could faintly hear the others in the distance claiming their last meals.

I frowned after taking the route I had seen him take before after not finding him there. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air searching for his scent. I quickly jerked my head to the right, catching his heady scent. I smiled as I tracked him down, hoping to surprise him, but knowing I would not be able to.

I could hear a small stream flowing just up ahead and smiled as his scent became stronger. 'Gotcha,' I thought as I slowed down to ambush him easier. As I got closer I noticed that he was not alone, there was another figure standing close to him. I puckered my brows in confusion as I watched the two. They were talking in hushed tones and I couldn't seem to make out what they were saying. I remained silent as I moved closer, finally able to make out the figures before me. I clenched my jaw as I took in the sight of Tanya standing extremely close to Edward.

I closed my eyes and shook my head dispelling my insecurities. After the getaway Edward and I just shared I knew there was no need to worry. I smiled to myself knowing he loved me, and wanted to be with me forever.

I sighed silently and opened my eyes once again, and felt my stomach drop. I couldn't seem to control the gasp that escaped my lips as I froze.

They were kissing. Kissing. I could feel my breathing increase as I blinked my eyes a few times in shock. Maybe I was delusional; maybe I really wasn't seeing what I thought I was seeing. But every time I opened my eyes I saw the same thing, his lips securely fastened to hers.

They must have heard my gasp, because I watched as Edward pulled away from her with a look of shock on his face. His eyes immediately locked with mine, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I had to get away. I started running without direction. I heard his voice call after me, but it only served to push me harder.

My mind was spinning, trying to process everything. Feelings of panic, disbelief, and finally hurt coursed through me as I flew through the forest. How could he do this to me? On the eve of battle of all times? He promised he loved me—he swore he loved me!

I ran until all was silent. I had no idea where I was, nor did I care. I was alone and that's all I wanted. I was running to clear my head of the images of Edward and her together. But it didn't matter how long I ran I could not deny what I had seen. I couldn't erase the pictures from my mind no matter how far I went.

Finally I collapsed down on the ground and sobbed. "Ahh!" I growled hitting a tree hard sending it flying. "How could I be such a fool?"

I had believed him each and every time. I allowed myself to trust him despite my intuition telling me something was going on. I had believed his flowery words with little persuasion.

I could hear my breathing becoming more and more shallow as the trees around me started to spin. Too much. I could feel my mind starting to shut down with all the stress of the past few months finally crashing down upon me. I wondered, idly, if a vampire could pass out—I would gladly take the break, no matter how small.

Part of me urged myself to keep running, but the more sensible part reminded me of the battle that was coming in a few short hours. I could not let everyone down no matter what I was going through. I had to help them. I had given my word.

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head as I fought for control, knowing I would need control of all my faculties if I were to fight, and stay alive in the next few hours. It took every ounce of energy in me to push those images from my mind so that I could focus. There was no time to be angry or hurt right now. I had to pull myself together—I had a fight to win.

I'm not sure how long it took me to regain control of myself, but eventually the forest stopped spinning and I could stand. I forced myself to think about nothing but the upcoming conflict to keep my mind from focusing on more unpleasant thoughts. There would be time to focus on myself later—now was the time to fight.

I ran back the way I had come crossing the trails of my family in the process. It wasn't long before I was bursting through the last of the trees. I kept my face calm and blank as I approached the house.

Suddenly the door flew open and I saw Edward fly down the steps to stand in front of me. We stared at each other for a brief moment before he finally broke the silence.

"Bella, I can explain."

I held my hand up to stop him. "Please." I responded in a tight voice. "I can't do this right now."

He shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath. His face looked pained. "It's not what you think. Bella I love _you_." He reached out to touch me but I neatly stepped away from his grasp.

I clenched my jaw at his words. "I can't do this." I whispered, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I let my breath out slowly as I again looked up at him. "I came back for one reason only, to help. I don't have time for this. I need to prepare, and I suggest you do the same." I tried to keep my voice cold and uncaring, but I sounded more hurt than anything else.

I turned from him and once again began to approach the house.

"This isn't over. I'm not losing you over this." I heard him say in a low voice as I reached the front steps.

I didn't respond, instead, I walked into the house as if I hadn't heard a thing.


	20. Chapter 20

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I checked in with Carlisle as soon as I entered the house to see if there was anything that needed to be done. The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I glanced around the room looking quickly at everyone in turn; they had the same look in their eyes, one of pity and sorrow.

"No. Everything is taken care of." He answered in a warm voice, placing his hand upon my shoulder.

I slowly stepped away from him causing his arm to fall to his side. "Call me when it's time to go." I turned and left without another word. I didn't know where to go at first. I knew I couldn't be in the house and face everyone again. It was obvious that they knew all that had happened, and the last thing I wanted was their sympathy.

I decided the back yard would be my safest bet. I found a fallen tree near the edge of the forest and took a seat. I wasn't sure what I was going to do once the battle was over. Where would I go? What would I do? Would I stay, more importantly _could_ I stay?

I leaned forward placing my elbows on my knees and placing my head in my hands. Everything was so messed up! There was no way I could stay and watch Edward hold another—no matter what—there was no way I could endure that.

After the battle I would leave. I would say goodbye this time, and promise to keep in touch—though it would be a while before I knew I would be up to talking to any of them.

I heard someone approaching and I sighed. It was probably Alice. She must have _seen_ what I was planning and wanted to talk me out of it. I lifted my head slowly and looked up. My eyes narrowed to mere slits as Tanya drew closer.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as she stood in front of me. "What do _you_ want? Haven't you done enough for one day? He's yours. You finally got what you've been working so hard for since we arrived."

She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "You're wrong."

I scoffed. "So it wasn't you and Edward I saw kissing earlier? I must have just been imagining things."

She shook her head. "What he sees in you I will never understand. You don't deserve him. He deserves better."

I pursed my lips looking away unable to refute her words. I would be lying if I said they didn't bother me.

"You're right." She finally stated after a brief pause. "I have done everything in my power to make him forget you and show him what he could have. A woman instead of an insignificant, self-conscious insecure little girl, but still he insists that he loves you."

I turned back to her confused by what she was saying. He still loves me? How?

"He loves you." She answered reading the doubt on my face. "In the forest just now, it was I, who kissed him. He broke away as soon as he heard you. He wanted to run after you but I wouldn't let him. I pulled him in for another kiss, convinced I could make him want to stay with me."

I felt sick. They had kissed not once, but twice.

She paused almost dramatically, as if she enjoyed prolonging my agony. "He pushed me away almost instantly claiming betrayal. I tried to talk to him, but he refused to listen. He proclaimed his love for you, which leads me to why I am here." She finished sounding annoyed.

"You see if you don't forgive him, if he loses you, he swore he would never forgive me. The two of us have always been close and I would rather be friends with him than nothing at all. Lasting friendships are rare among our kind. When you have one you hold onto it with all your might."

"I am here now for purely selfish reasons. I do not wish to lose him anymore than you do. I came here to tell you the truth in hopes that you will go easy on him, and forgive him." She smirked. "He's far too trusting for his own good. Far too trusting," she mused. "He would have figured out my plans long before now if he didn't trust me so completely."

I was stunned by her admission. All this time I had been right. She was after him as I had always assumed. I was correct to not trust her. After all she had put me through she honestly had the audacity to ask me to help her?

"What makes you think I would ever do anything to help you?" I asked in a cold voice.

She grinned. "I can see that you love him, even though he can clearly do better. He really was innocent in all this. You would be a fool to not forgive him." She concluded calmly.

She turned and left before I had time to respond. My mind was racing as I contemplated everything she had just told me. I could feel that she was speaking the truth. I tried to deny what I was feeling. I tried to force myself to feel that she was lying, but my ability would not allow it. She spoke the truth. I was sure of it. What did this mean?

I sighed heavily out of exasperation. Why did life have to be so complicated? I got up and made my way back to the house. I knew it was near time to leave and I needed to be close for when it was time to go.

As I approached the house I noticed Edward sitting on the front porch with his hands buried in his thick bronze hair. He looked up at me in an instant, and our eyes locked. I slowly made my way to his side and sat down.

"Bella please let me explain." His voice was low and hoarse. The pain on his face was almost too much to bear.

"You don't have to." I whispered. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I ran into Tanya just now. She explained everything to me."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh really?"

I nodded my head. "She told the truth."

He clenched his jaw. After a brief pause he asked, "And?"

I sighed. "And…I don't know. I just need some time alone to think. There's a lot going on right now. Between the battle, you, me…I'm just…confused." I admitted. "I need a moment to think things through."

His eyes roamed my face for a few minutes before he nodded his head. "I'll give you all the time you need. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me we will talk before you make any concrete decisions to leave." I could clearly hear the hurt in his voice. I knew Alice must have had a vision of me leaving, and so he had seen what my earlier plans had been.

"Promise." I assured him.

He reached out and gently placed his hand to the side of my face. I turned my face away ever so slightly, but it was enough for him. He dropped his hand instantly. "I love you Bella, forever." He breathed, his voice unsteady.

"I know." I whispered as I got up and entered the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know this is kind of short but the battle is next. I didn't want you to have to wait for the update. The battle will take a little but to write.

More to come! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

"How much longer Edward?" Carlisle asked.

We were all standing in a loose circle around the clearing, anxiously waiting for the newborns to arrive. We were down wind to ensure they would not be able to pick up our scent until it was too late. Everyone stood motionlessly as they searched the edges of the clearing for any signs.

"Five minutes." Edward replied tersely.

He was standing in front me, protectively, though he tried to hide it. I smiled slightly, realizing just how much he still cared. I still had not decided what I should do. But Edward was not the only one to blame. I too, had been in the wrong. Everything was so messed up! The only thing I knew for sure was that I loved him. I loved him so damn much it hurt, but I couldn't go back to the way things were. We needed to talk, and I was finally ready.

I reached forward and grabbed one of Edward's hands, and gave it a gentle squeeze. I wanted to let him know that I was ready, and to reassure him that I was going to be fine. He turned quickly to look at me with questioning eyes. I smiled slightly nodding my head. He grinned, returning my squeeze before dropping my hand, and zeroing his eyes in on the eastern corner of the clearing.

They were here.

I took a deep breath and preparing myself, as I too looked to the east. I listened intently, and I could hear them getting closer. They were running. I saw Edward visibly tense and my body mimicked his as the first few newborns flew into the clearing.

Everything happened so quickly. There really was no time to think, just react. As soon as I saw Edward advance I took off. Deep snarls and growls filled the clearing as the battle began.

Somehow, Edward managed to stay by my side ensuring I had little to do. I was getting frustrated. Every time I moved to take on an attacker he would somehow anticipate my move and intercept me. I clenched my fists in frustration and glanced around quickly to see how the others were faring.

It was clear our side was winning, even though we were heavily out numbered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move and turned to see what it was. A very young looking man was trying to escape. I glanced back to Edward, noticing how pre-occupied he was, taking on two at a time, and took off.

I followed him into the forests hot on his trail. I stopped abruptly a few miles in. His trail had suddenly disappeared. I could no longer hear the battle in the distance, but that didn't matter. I couldn't allow him to get away. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose. I froze, catching a much different scent—a scent I was not expecting.

I shifted only my eyes infinitesimally to the left. In the shadows I saw two figures staring at me, one much smaller than the other, one I clearly recognized as Victoria.

They both emerged grinning wickedly. It seemed Victoria had a new friend, a very large friend. He had blonde hair and looked to be young in more ways than one, his eyes were still a brilliant crimson similar to my own.

"Have you met Riley yet?" She asked in her shrill voice nodding towards the man next to her.

I said nothing as I clenched my jaw.

Her grin grew across her face as she sauntered closer still. "I'm actually glad it was you who took the bait. To watch your lover's face once he sees that I have destroyed you will be priceless. After what he did to James…" She trailed off narrowing her eyes to mere slits. "He will finally know what true pain is. They all will."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a look of confusion cross Riley's face. Had she not told him? He stood next to her placing his hand possessively around her waist. She seemed almost annoyed by the gesture.

I smirked. "Does he not know?"

Victoria said nothing. I could see her fists clench at her side, her eyes never leaving my face.

Maybe I could use this to my advantage. If I could just convince him that Victoria was just using him…maybe…just maybe he would switch to my side. It was a long shot, but there was no way I could defeat them both.

"I think he has a right to know what this is all about, don't you Victoria?" I glanced up at Riley. His face was stone still but I could see curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you even know who James is?" I asked him. He did not respond. He flexed his hand at her waist pulling her tighter to him. "James was her mate." I continued enjoying the look of surprise that crossed his face. "That's what all this about you know. She is just using you." I ignored the low growl that escaped Victoria's throat and continued. "James, with the help of others, kidnapped a friend and myself. They were planning on killing us. That is before my family stepped in and took care of them. Victoria was the only one who got away. She was too cowardly to stick around and help her mate. She simply allowed him to be destroyed."

"Enough!" She growled pulling herself free from his hold, but never taking her eyes off of me. "She is lying. You know I only love you. I told you they would try to trick you, that they would tell you terribly lies about me to get you to turn on me."

"I'm not lying Riley." I replied calmly, but I could see it was too late. She had him brainwashed.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and jerked her head back towards me. This was it. The command had been given. I tensed as I prepared myself to fight. He was stronger and bigger; all I could hope is that I was better trained. We began circling each other slowly waiting for someone to make the first move. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Victoria standing next to a tree with a smug smile plastered across her face.

I crouched down preparing to pounce but he was faster. I had but seconds to react as he came flying at me. I positioned myself low to the ground catching his body as it approached flinging him in the air to land in the trees behind me. I whipped around quickly for his next attack, freezing in place with shock as I looked at the place where Riley should have been.

Edward was standing before me with a deadly look upon his face. I could hear deep growls coming from within the hidden shades of the forest. I gave Edward a curious glance as he approached me. His face remained cold and menacing, giving nothing away.

"Did you really think your plan would work?"

Victoria stood fuming as she glared at us.

"All the newborns have been destroyed. From the sounds of it Riley," he said gesturing towards the forests with his hand, "has been taken care of as well. I guess that only leaves you. How fortunate for me. I've been waiting a long time for this moment." He purred.

She was torn. She stared at us longingly for a moment before she started to edge back ever so slightly.

"Don't go Victoria. This is what you've been wanting so long for. Here's your chance." He purred as he approached her slowly.

She shook her head in anger; her eyes were alight with frustration. She took one more look at me before she turned to enter the refuge of the trees. Edward was faster. As soon as he read from her thoughts what she was planning, he shot to her side pulling her back away from the trees.

She growled and pounced without warning. They were a blur of motion as they tore and scratched at one another. I could hear snaps and tares but I couldn't see who was winning.

I was becoming increasingly frustrated and anxious as the minutes pasted. Victoria was no newborn vampire. She was lethal, just as skilled as anyone else in my family.

Suddenly something white was being thrown in the air. I looked over to see what it was and noticed it was an arm. I looked back over to where they were fighting frantic to see who was now missing an appendage. Victoria broke free and bolted towards the trees with one less limb. She looked frantic, her body ripped and torn. I quickly stepped in her way blocking her exit. She growled and pounced. My reflexes kicked in before I really knew what I was doing. I side stepped her and grabbed the only arm she had left, holding it behind her back, as I placed my teeth to her neck. I bit down disconnecting her head from her body in one fluid movement.

Her body fell in a heap to the ground as I watcher her head roll a few feet away. I stood next to her stunned at what I had just done. Edward came up behind me and gently moved me out of the way as he made quick work of dismantling the body. He pilled all her remains in a heap on the forest floor and lit a match.

I stared at the flames un-moving. The smell of her body burning was sickeningly sweet. She was finally gone. The danger was over. I looked up over the flames to find Edward staring intently at me.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked after a short pause.

He nodded his head.

I shut my eyes, grateful, and breathed a sigh of relief.

We stood silently next to the fire as we watched the flames die out. Eventually there was nothing more than rubble left of our enemy. There was no need to be in fear of her again. I felt relief flood through me. For the first time in a long time I wasn't scared.

"We should get back the others will worry." He said in a soft voice.

I looked up at him for the first time since the fire had first been lit, and noticed that the sun was rising. We must have been here longer than I thought.

I nodded my head in agreement as I followed him into the trees. A new stress fell over me as we raced through the forest. It was time we talked. I was ready; I just hoped he was too.


	22. Chapter 22

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I decided to go for a quick walk to clear my head soon after we arrived home. The house was devoid of all tension for the first time in weeks. Couples could be found everywhere cuddling and enjoying one another's company. It was not really something I wanted to be around given what I was going through in my own personal life.

I took my time as I circled the front yard before I ventured to the back. There, leaning against a fence in the corner of the yard, stood Edward. He seemed lost in thought. His face seemed incredibly sad. My heart broke, knowing I was partially to blame.

Suddenly, he ran his hands roughly through his hair and let out an ear-piercing growl. I flinched slightly, but did not halt my approach. He banged his fists down on the fence, nearly breaking it in two, before he buried his head in his hands.

I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. I bit my lip nervously. I was but a few feet away. I observed him flexing his hand and bending his arm. Upon closer inspection I saw a few crescent shape marks on his forearm.

"Are you hurt?" I asked concerned, no longer able to keep quiet.

He turned around startled, and looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella." He breathed. "How long have you been here?"

I ignored his question as I came to stand next to him. I took his arm into my hands and gently caressed his wounds with my fingertips. "Are you hurt?" I repeated.

He shrugged pulling his arm free. "I'm fine. They just sting a little."

I frowned. "If you had let me help this never would have happened."

I small, sad smile crossed his face. "It's nothing. You're safe that's all that matters."

I shook my head at him. "Over protective fool." I mumbled under my breath.

An expectant quiet fell over us as we both leaned forward against the rail of the fence. I didn't know where to start exactly. Guessing from the silence, he must have felt the same way.

"So." He finally said breaking the silence. "I assume you're here because you've made your decision."

It did not escape my notice that he refused to look at me. He kept his eyes trained forward staring unseeingly into the trees.

"I have." I supplied in a soft voice.

He sighed, closing his eyes. His body visibly tensed as he waited for me to explain.

"Edward." I said barely above a whisper. I reached out and took one of his hands in mine. Still he kept his eyes forward, but I could feel his fingers close securely around mine. "I owe you an apology."

He snapped his head in my direction. He looked shocked as he shook his head back and forth. "I'm the one who needs forgiving. Not you."

"No." I shook my head looking down at our clasped hands. "I should have trusted you more—trusted in _us_ more. You have never given me any reason to doubt you. I've behaved so badly." I whispered ashamed of my actions over the last few months.

"Bella. Oh my sweet, Bella love." He paused. I glanced up at him as he continued. "I should have listened to you and heeded your council. I just didn't see it." He stopped shaking his head angrily. "No, all the signs were there. I just didn't want to see it. I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me to dismiss your concerns so freely. I could have prevented so much by simply listening and trusting you more. You have to know, I didn't kiss her. She has always been nothing more than a close friend." He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Was a close friend to me." He muttered angrily through clenched teeth.

"No one is innocent in all this." I muttered soothingly. I didn't want to force him to give up his friendship with Tanya. If he chose to, then that was one thing, but I would not force his hand. I had to trust him if this was ever going to work. "She is a part of who you are. Whether I like it or not, you two have a history together and a special bond." I sighed. "She's right. Lasting friendships are rare among our kind. Maybe you should consider."

"No." He cut me off. "After everything she has done, how can you expect me to forgive her? Unless…" He hesitated averting his eyes from mine, but not before I saw the grief hidden within. He flexed his jaw and swallowed hard. "I've caused you so much pain. I would understand if you chose to leave me. I wouldn't stop you." He vowed, his voice was low and broke once at the end.

"I've known worse pain," he turned his head to look at me once more with curious eyes, though I could still see the sadness within, "in losing you once before. I do not wish to ever feel that way again. I cannot live without you. I have tried and failed. But I want you to know that it is your choice and yours alone. I will not interfere if you want to remain friends with Tanya, if you chose to stay with me."

He searched my eyes for a brief moment before he swiftly leaned in crashing his lips to mine. I was too shocked at first to respond, but soon the shock faded as the pleasure took over. As he deepened the kiss I felt his passion and love wash over me. My hands, on their own accord, traveled up his chest and wound in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I moaned softly as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. It felt like years since I had tasted him. My memories did not do him justice. We pulled away after a long time. We were both panting.

He reached forward cupping my face with one of his large hands. "It is I, Isabella Marie Swan, who cannot live without you. You are the only one I have ever loved, or will ever love, as long as I am on this earth. I promised you forever, and I plan to keep that promise if you'll allow me."

I smiled. "There's nothing I want more." I pulled him down for another kiss sealing the deal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We left Alaska the next day leaving everyone else behind. After all that had happened we decided to spend some time together traveling. Our family understood and promised to let us know where they were going to relocate as soon as they decided.

Edward had forgiven Tanya, blaming himself as much as her, for what happened. He had made it very clear that he no longer trusted her, and didn't know if he could ever be a close friend to her again. They had parted on relatively good terms. There was no need to burn bridges. They had helped us in our time of need, and we were all very grateful for what they had done.

We were currently in Germany enjoying the vast countryside. We were staying in Munich for a few days before moving on to Salzburg, Austria. I had always wanted to travel through out Europe and Edward was making my dream come true.

I sat on our private balcony of the villa he had procured for us. It was a beautiful day out, and I was enjoying the scenery.

"I was thinking."

I turned to find him leaning casually against the doorframe with his hands crossed across his chest. I got up and joined him wrapping my arms around his middle.

"A dangerous hobby for you." I chided.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me tighter to him. He leaned down and I felt his sweet breath at my ear. "Maybe we should head back to the States."

I pulled away slightly to better read his face. "Why? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I'm enjoying myself, I'm with you." He smiled crookedly. "I was just thinking that there was a promise you gave me some time ago that you have yet to fulfill."

"What promise?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"To become my wife." He smiled warmly. "You also promised not to make me wait too long." He added immediately.

I smiled. "And how do you propose I do that Mr. Cullen? It will take months to plan everything." I muttered scowling at the mere thought.

"There's always Vegas." He suggested with a sly smile. "We could be there within 24 hours." He supplied hopefully.

I bit my lip, loving the idea. "Alice will kill us."

He shrugged. "This isn't about her. This is about us. I can take care of Alice." He assured me.

I smiled, debating.

"Come on Bella." He whispered, his lips once again at my ear. "I want you as my wife. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to make love to you—share every part of myself with you—forever. What do you say?"

I took a deep breath pulling back to look him in the eye. There was so much love there it stunned me.

I smiled. "Let's got to Vegas."

He picked me up bridal style, swinging me around as he pressed his lips to mine. "You just made me the happiest man alive." He breathed as soon as his lips left mine.

I smiled, and then laughed. We turned our heads to the bedside table. Both our cell phones were ringing. Edward let me go as he made his way to the bed. He picked up our phones, and turned them completely off without answering them. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can't avoid her forever. She's going to see where we're going. I wouldn't put it past her to show up."

"I know." He laughed shaking his head from side to side. "But at least this will buy us a little time."

I laughed as he once again scooped me up in his arms. My life had turned out better than I had ever hoped. It was strange to think that just weeks before my world seemed as though it were ending. I was currently happier than I had ever been. A new level of trust existed between us. There was nothing we kept form one another, no matter how small. I was with the man I loved, and would be for the rest of my existence. That thought made me smile as I leaned forward, kissing the love of my life full on the lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

END! Hope you liked it! This is it for now. I might do a fourth installment once Breaking Dawn comes out. We will see. So…NO SEQUEL…At least not for now!


End file.
